


reversible graveyards

by a_slumbering_hime (nap_princess)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Character Death, Death, F/M, Gen, Gore, High School AU, Humour, I'm not gonna tag the ships because I wanna surprise you with who lives and who dies, Modern AU, Open ending which is just according to keikaku, Zombie AU, plot over romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nap_princess/pseuds/a_slumbering_hime
Summary: Then something happens, it spreads across the hall like the plague. Suddenly, everyone's phones blow up. All around them, ringtones of sorts starts chiming."What's going on?""I don't know."– Modern post-apocalypse zombie AU, multi-character,open endingwhich is just according to keikaku





	1. prologue

** reversible graveyards **

* * *

**prologue**

* * *

"Would you rather," Droy says, reading aloud from his phone to the classroom he sat with his best friends. "Live through a post-apocalypse world or live during an apocalypse world?"

Levy McGarden taps on her chin thoughtfully. "During." She answers then explains. "That way people are more experienced, we'll probably have our own shelter by then. Not to mention a more stable life; we'd probably be able to grow our own food and raise our own farm animals by then, have clean water, maybe build a wall between us and the Dead."

"Always approaching things by logic, eh, Levy?" Jet jokes, earning a laugh from Levy. "Me on the other hand, I'd want to live through a post-apocalypse world. That way I'll have more knowledge on how everything came to be instead of being born into a chaotic world and just accepting things as it is. Plus, who knows, maybe my knowledge of things now could help the world create a cure."

Levy nods her head. "Fair enough."

Then Jet turns to Droy. "What about you?"

"Neither."

Levy and Jet raise a brow in union.

"I'd just knife myself." Droy admits. "Look at me, I'm all fat and no muscle. I'd never survive in such a situation, I know I'll die on the first day. It'd be easier to take myself out before the zombies can."

To put it simply, Droy was saying he was a coward.

Levy tries to stay positive, she chimes, "Oh, c'mon, Droy, you don't know that –"

"What are you nerds up to?" A rough voice intrudes as the classroom door is violently slammed open.

All three turn to look at the boy – long dark hair, red eyes and piercings everywhere – Gajeel Redfox.

Jet frowns. "None of your business."

"Why are you here?" Droy questions Gajeel. "Here to stuff us in lockers again?"

Gajeel squinted at the two while Levy stays quiet. "That was a year ago, I'm not like that anymore. Get. over. it."

"No," Jet answers. "Not until you apologize to us properly."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gajeel snaps at the ginger.

Droy grits his teeth, not liking how the bully is speaking to his friend. "I'll ask again, why are you here?"

Gajeel says, "I'm lookin' for Ju."

Levy blinks and looks up from staring at her desk. She notices that Juvia Lockser was in fact not by Gajeel's side. For a moment, Levy wondered where Juvia was. Wherever Gajeel went, Juvia usually followed, and if not, then …

Juvia was probably hanging around her crush, Gray Fullbuster and his cousin, Lyon Bastia.

"Haven't seen her," Jet answers and Droy gives Gajeel a dirty look.

"No matter what I do, you'll never forgive me, will you?" Gajeel growls.

They don't answer.

"Che,  _fine._ " Gajeel turns to exit the room. "Go back to your lil nerd game, I don't need you –"

But he never gets to finish his sentence because a scream echoes through the hall – clear and blood-curdling. Levy swears she feels her blood freeze.

"What the fuck?!" Gajeel asks and looks out into the hall.

He sees several people react similarly to the scream. Gajeel's about to ask what's going on, however, he's once again interrupted when something hard smacks against the window of the classroom. Droy turns to see blood and gore covering something – a creature – (it?) from head to toe.

He screams … and it screams back.

Everyone whips around and focuses on whatever the hell the thing is until they realize it's a student pounding on the glass window.

"Let me in! Help me, please!" She begs.

"She's hurt!" Levy gasps, noticing the blood. "Help her, Droy!"

But Droy doesn't even get a chance to reach out and unlock the window. Another bloodied person appears and grabs the girl before it chews a chunk of her neck off. Red blood oozes like a water fountain.

Droy falls off his seat in fright and Levy shrieks.

"Did someone just die in front of our eyes?!" Jet asks, not believing what he was seeing.

The bloodied thing pounces on the girl some more and soon she is joined by other monsters that look like it.

"Wha – What do we do?" Droy says aloud.

"We need to get out of here." Gajeel replies.

"What?"

"Those things, they've seen us. We need to hide somewhere pronto before they kill us too." Gajeel answer.

"K – Kill us?" Jet echoes.

Gajeel doesn't even wait for further words to be tossed into the conversation, he plucks a shocked Levy out of her seat and runs away with her thrown over his shoulder. Jet and Droy don't even get a chance to protest at Gajeel suddenly carrying Levy, they snap to their senses before they follow suit.

There was no point staying oblivious. This was a zombie break out!

* * *

"You'll never believe what happened to me this morning." Gray says to Lyon after catching up to him down the halls and completely ignoring the other students around them.

"Rough morning?" Lyon asks.

"I hate riding the bus so much."

Lyon raises a brow then opens his mouth to suggest an outcome to Gray's terrible morning but Gray quickly starts speaking before Lyon can say a word.

Gray continues, "I was on the bus just minding my own business when two people from the Orchestra Club started having a stand-off. They just started challenging each other, playing their saxophones and shit."

"What song was it?" Lyon asks.

Gray looks his cousin dead in the eye and says under his breath, " _Careless whisper_."

Lyon snorts under his breath. "I'm so glad I drive myself to school every day."

"Fuck you and your stupid Honda –"

Before things can escalate into an argument, Gray is cut short. The two boys stumble forward at a newly added weight as they feel someone slam into their backs.

She says, wrapping her arms around their shoulders, "Good morning, Gray-sama, Lyon-san!"

Lyon's face immediately brightens up, he turns to her. "Good morning, Juvia-chan."

Gray rolls his eyes and thinks,  _Ugh, it's so obvious that he likes her._

He hadn't exactly had a 'good' morning but it was a morning none the less. Gray answers, "Morning –"

CRASH!

The trio's morning greeting comes to a halt, the sound of glass shattering pulls their attention along with the attention of several other teenagers around them. Juvia pulls away from the boys.

"What's that sound?" Gray asks, turning his attention towards the source of the noise: a science lab.

"Juvia doesn't know." Juvia frowns. "Maybe something fell? Someone's science project?"

Another crash followed by yelling makes Juvia jump.

"Maybe it's a fight?" Juvia says with uncertainty, she shrinks from the unwanted violence.

"Whatever it is, I'll protect you from it, Juvia-chan." Lyon says, he motions to his baseball bat that he has in a bag slung over his shoulder.

Gray sends Lyon an annoyed look. They were both on the baseball team, both of them had bats. But that's not the point, joking around about a topic like this wasn't okay. What if Lyon did have to swing his bat at someone? That would be crazy dangerous!

"Cut it out, you idiot." Gray tells Lyon.

"Should we investigate?" Lyon asks.

Gray's face morphs into a look that says,  _Are you kidding me?_  "No, we shouldn't meddle with other people's business."

"What if that person is hurt, Gray-sama?" Juvia questions, her doe eyes fill with worry.

There are two seconds of contemplating before Gray gives in.

He sighs, "Okay, I guess it wouldn't hurt to check up on them."

But before Gray could investigate, a boy beats Gray to the punch. He approaches the science room with caution, calling out, "Hey, everything okay in there?"

Wrapping a hand around the doorknob, he pushes it open. The boy doesn't even manage to open the door fully before someone drenched in red pounces on him. He yells in alarm, trying to escape the situation he's put in. The person on top of the boy is hideous; green veins protruding from grey skin and milky white eyes.

A girl quickly races to the boy's side, shouting and smacking it off him. She never gets a chance to save him because the person covered in blood switches targets and grabs her legs, pulling her down. She hits the back of her skull against the tiled floor before the thing bites her and tears into her flesh.

The boy backs up away from what's happening, he shivers in a corner and openly starts crying. Everyone reacts differently – some screams, some take out their phone to record the gruesome scene, some ran away.

"Shit!" Gray hears Lyon curses.

Juvia whimpers behind them. "Gray-sama ..."

Gray's mind acts fast, he moves on autopilot. He takes Juvia's hand with his right and grabs a fistful of Lyon's shirt in his left before he books it, fleeing them to safety.

Whatever happens, Gray is not going to let them die today. Not on his watch.

* * *

Lisanna Strauss waves good-bye to her boyfriend, Bickslow, and his crew – her two older siblings, Mirajane and Elfman, and his best friends, Laxus Dreyar, Freed Justine and Evergreen.

Today is their one year anniversary of being together as a couple. Lisanna laughs to herself as she makes her way to her locker. She never thought she'd start liking someone like Bickslow.

Lisanna always thought they were total opposites; her who liked to keep to her circle of friends, a theatre nerd and someone who loves cats too much for her own good and, him who was loud, a jokester and (kinda) shady looking with some parts of his head shaved and dyed deep blue.

But, hey, love is a force that shouldn't be questioned.

When Lisanna approaches a familiar intersection of the high school, she sees her best friend, Natsu Dragneel, leaning against his locker like he's imitating some cool kid.

"What are you doing?" Lisanna asks Natsu once she's close enough.

Natsu cranes his neck, looking left and right with focus before he unfolds his hands from his chest. He smiles at her, his goofy demeanour shining through his fake aloof persona. "Hiyya, Lis!"

"Okay, now I know something is up."

"What do you mean?" Natsu questions, trying to play it cool.

"You've been acting weird all week." Lisanna states in a matter-of-fact voice. "I didn't want to say anything at first but now ..." Lisanna trails off.

Natsu looks away, the smile on his face wobbles, "It's nothing."

"I know you, Natsu." Lisanna says. "You can't lie to me. What's going on?"

"It's nothing."

Lisanna places both hands on her hips, trying to make herself look bigger than her tiny frame could possibly look. "Natsu Etherious Dragneel, answer the question before I kick your butt."

Natsu's grin drops and his face turns a tinted pink. "Okay,  _really_ , it's nothing but ... there's this new girl –"

Lisanna doesn't even let Natsu finish his sentence, she immediately gasps and clasps her hands against his. "You have a crush on her!"

"Shhhh!" Natsu hisses, pulling his hands back from her touch. "What if she sees us! The last thing I want is for her to misunderstand the situation."

"Awww, you really  _do_  have a crush on her!" Lisanna replies then surrenders, lifting her hands up in the air and then taking three steps back. "Okay, okay, I understand." She then gestures the space between them. "I think I've created enough distance and enough personal space between us. Better?"

Natsu looks at his sneakers, suddenly feeling shy. He knows Lisanna's going to grill him with questions."... Better,"

"Now spill!" Lisanna orders. "What's her name?"

"I ... I don't know."

" _Dude_ ,"

"I just know she's blonde, has big brown eyes and ..." Natsu makes a motion with his hands, curving on his chest. "... has big boobs."

Lisanna feels like giving herself a face-palm. "That could literally be anyone –"

Then something happens, it spreads across the hall like the plague. Suddenly, everyone's phones blow up. All around them, ringtones of sorts starts chiming. The students around them unlocked their phones – reading their messages and watching a video of some sort.

Several people gasps then murmuring began.

"Is this real?"

"This must be a joke."

"Romeo would never lie to me, this isn't fake."

Natsu's eyes furrow, he takes out his phone. He asks his best friend, "What do you think is going on?"

"I don't know." Lisanna pulls out her own phone to check her messages but a sudden call blocks her view. It's from Mirajane. She answers it. "Hello, Mira-nee?"

Mirajane speaks quickly. "He'scomingtogetyou."

"What? Who?" Lisanna grips the phone tighter while throwing a concern look at Natsu who's eyes are glued to the news on his screen.

"Go with him!" Mirajane barks at her little sister through the other line. "Both of you, you and Natsu, go with him!"

"I don't know who you're talking about. You're scaring me, Mira-nee."

But Lisanna doesn't get an answer back from her older sister because someone calls her from the same hall.

"Lisanna!"

"Wha –"

"LISANNA!" The voice rang louder. Bickslow comes into view, he's sweating and exhausted looking.

"B – Bickslow?!" Lisanna stammers back.

"RUN!"

Lisanna shares a look with Natsu. "Bickslow, what –"

"RUN!" Bickslow repeats. "Zombies are after us!"

* * *

**Groups**

(1) Gajeel, Levy, Jet and Droy

(2) Gray, Juvia and Lyon

 (3) Natsu, Lisanna and Bickslow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Calling it right now, I'm yelling timber. Plotless zombie AU that just murders random characters. Other characters will be included in the next chapter.
> 
> **Any comments or complaints about certain deaths, will be laughed at! There is no mercy in a zombie AU**
> 
> – 6 July 2017


	2. one

**reversible graveyards**

* * *

**chapter one**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia races down the hall with a fat textbook in her arms – her end of the world weapon. Students get taken down left and right, either getting bitten or being eaten alive, it's too late for them. They cannot be saved.

But Lucy is nimble, she uses logic and tactic.

A zombie turns to her, snapping its teeth. Lucy swings her heavy textbook at its head. She never thought Math would be  _this_  useful. But she guesses it's true what students say; Math does kill brain cells. The zombie falls to the ground and Lucy continues on with her journey.

"Someone please help me!" Lucy cries out, hoping someone – anyone – would answer her as zombies chase her.

It seems the stars are shining down on Lucy today because she's answered.

Someone shouts, "Duck!"

Lucy does as she's told and dives to the ground. She's able to see a kendo sword swing above her and the force alone is strong enough to rip the zombie's head clean off. She doesn't know whether she should be petrified or relieved.

A strong hand drags Lucy into a classroom before the door closes. Her brown eyes take in her new company; a redhead girl with a kendo sword, a ginger boy with purple shades and a small girl who's probably a freshman.

The redhead lets go of Lucy but her legs give in after all the running, Lucy ends up sitting on the floor, trembling

"Are you hurt?" The small girl questions, concern written on her face.

"Hey, are you alright?" The ginger boy asks, extending a hand to help Lucy from the ground.

Lucy attempts to get up but she's so shaken that she falls to the floor like a clumsy character in a horror movie.

Both the boy and the small girl help Lucy steady herself while the girl with the kendo sword is alert, scanning the hall.

"Thanks," Lucy says, she begins dusting the dirt off her clothes before realizing it's a useless attempt, it's already splattered with blood. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia."

The ginger boy let's go of Lucy's arm. "You can call me Loke."

"My name's Wendy Marvell." The small girl answers.

"Erza Scarlet." The redhead says then states, "We can't stay here. We need to keep moving."

The other two nod understandingly. Lucy swallows. She has to go back out there and face those monsters?

Erza asks, "Do you have a weapon."

"Oh, uh –" Lucy looks at her empty hands then realizes her weapon is lying outside the room. "I  _did_  have a textbook,"

Erza shakes her head. "That won't cause enough damage." She gestures to her company. "Loke has hairspray and a lighter, Wendy has needles from the sick bay along with a first-aid kit."

Oh wow, this was really serious.

Erza reaches into the backpack. "We managed to salvage some weapons." Then she pulls out a kitchen knife. "Will you be okay using this?"

Lucy swears her breath hitches and dies in her throat.

Erza holds the knife up for Lucy to see – it's definitely fit to slice through meat and skin with ease.

"I …" Lucy stares at her reflection through it. She wants to say 'no' but this was a matter of life and death. She can't chicken out now, not after Erza and the others had saved her life – literally. "I'll use it."

Erza bobs her head. "Good, now let's move. We can probably save more people."

Loke takes out the hairspray can from the pockets of his jeans and clicks his lighter a few times while Wendy grips her needles with determination. Erza stands there mightily with her sword.

They look at Lucy for her final confirmation.

"Okay," Lucy answers, sounding timid. Her hand shakes as she tries not to drop her knife.

* * *

They make it far enough to reach the gym, they are surrounded and it feels overwhelming.

Laxus Dreyar attacks from the front, Mirajane Strauss and Evergreen defend from the left and right, while Elfman and Freed Justine are positioned from the back. All five form a strategized human defence, weapons in their hand and limbs protected by tape. They are ready to take on the world. They have everything they need; they have their strengths (Laxus and Elfman), their brains (Freed and Evergreen) and their voice of reason (Mirajane).

They all have their backs pressed against each other. They have no blind spot.

"Don't let your guard down for a second!" Laxus advices, leading everyone.

Evergreen takes a good swing and smashes a skull in with a chair.

Elfman smiles, impressed by Evergreen's hand work then yells, "We can get through this together!"

"Protect each other!" Mirajane reminds, eyeing the dead around them.

"Remember what I said!" Freed chimes. "One bite and you'll  _slowly_  turn into a zombie but multiple bites and you're out within minutes! If not, seconds!"

They let out a battle cry and attack. Forty zombies drop to thirty-seven then thirty-five, twenty-nine, twenty-six ...

These zombies are still not used to their new Dead body yet, they still have muscles to get used to, joints to pop, bones that creak.

Mirajane and the Thunder Legion advance strategical, moving forward, bashing brains and never running low on ammo (though it's an impossible state considering chairs don't need reloading). For a moment, everything seems hopeful.

But only  _a moment_.

Because someone slips up. There's always that one person who falls short, who miscalculated and doesn't have enough to go around.

"Ack!"

Mirajane notices first. She turns to look behind her and suddenly, everything's in slow motion – she sees a grey hand shoot out and grab a fistful of long green hair, she sees the terror in her friend's face, she sees teeth digging into flesh as he's pulled away from them.

"No!"

Evergreen notices second, she shouts, "Freed!"

Freed stumbles, he drops his chair and attempts to push the zombie away from him. He says to it, "Fuck you, Stephanie! I always knew I hated you and your fake ass nice act!"

Elfman curses, throwing a punch at the other zombies but missing his targets.

Zombie Stephanie drags Freed, who is struggling, while the other Dead surround them.

Elfman yells, "Stephanie's moving away from us!"

Laxus is the last to turn towards the commotion, being in front has its disadvantages. The second sky blue eyes land on the sight, he shuts down. His very best friend being eaten alive.

Their defence line drops and everyone scrambles to help Freed. Elfman, being the closest position to Freed, back-paddles and runs towards the zombies, he raises the chair in his hands and strikes them.

"You asshats!" Elfman shouts.

"Laxus!" Evergreen calls out to the blonde, she's begging, she's so scared. They're losing Freed! "Laxus, do something!"

But Laxus's too shocked to do anything other than push zombies away from him, he can't think. He doesn't have a plan! Swinging his weapon randomly is all he can do. His brain in on auto-pilot and fear.

"Laxus!"

"He's useless!" Mirajane barks, blue eyes hardening. "We'll save Freed ourselves!"

The girls and Elfman fight with everything they've got. Most of them clinging to the hope that they could save Freed. From fifteen to twelve to ten to seven zombies are left ...

The zombies are decreasing in number thanks to Elfman and the girls' head bashing but who knows how long it will take until more come pouring in?

... And Freed understands the situation all too well.

"Go!" Freed chokes out, all while punching zombie Stephanie in the face. Her nose breaks, Freed's fist hurts, she still continues snapping her jaw. "GO!"

"No, don't be stupid!" Evergreen snaps. Metal hits flesh.  _Six_  down to go.

Freed yells at his friends, "You can't save me! Go on without me!"

"There's only a handful left, we can help you!" Evergreen argues.

Zombie Stephanie holds Freed hostage while the remaining zombies debate whether they want to throw away their dead lives or join in the feast.

"No! Leave me, Ever!"

There is blood everywhere – Freed's blood.

Mirajane and Elfman continues defending the group, hitting zombies that come within range.

_Five._

Evergreen turns to look at Laxus.

_Four._

He's wildly swinging his chair with tears in his eyes.

_Three._

Evergreen doesn't think she's ever seen Laxus as emotional as this.

_Two._

"Laxus?" Evergreen calls out to him again.

_One._

Zombie Stephanie abandon's Freed. She's tired of him smashing his fist into her face and not getting any more bites. She charges forward, getting too close to Evergreen who's distracted. She grabs Evergreen tightly and pulls her forward. Evergreen screams, she thinks it's all over, she's staring Death in the face. Just one bite. One nip and it's game over.

For a moment, Evergreen is able to think of one wish,  _I don't want to die .._.

Mirajane freezes, Laxus feel dread pool in his stomach. How many deaths will he have to sit through?

Then Elfman comes to Evergreen's rescue. But instead of a knight in shining armour, he appears like a bulldozer, crashing into the zombie. Elfman tackles the thing to the ground and attempts to literally strangle it to death until he realizes this won't do anything.

Evergreen stumbles and presses her back into the bleachers. She's petrified, she  _almost_  died.

Mirajane unfreezes but is torn between comforting her friend and helping her brother for a split second. Then she races to her brother and tries to help but it's a no-go. There is no way she can swing her chair, not while Elfman's massive body is blocking the way and not while zombie Stephanie is wildly snapping her mouth.

A lot is happening.  _Too much_  is happening.

Mirajane's eyes snap to Laxus who is still in his trance. Suddenly, fury takes over her.

"HEY! Wake up, you idiot! Our friends are dying!"

Mirajane's stronger than she looks. She drops her weapon with a loud clatter and raises her fist. Mirajane punches Laxus to his senses, there is no time for sissy bitch slaps, they need to act  _now._ Her fist colliding with his cheekbone is hard enough to make him stumble back a few steps. He snaps back to reality.

It clicks to Laxus that they're still in danger; Freed's finally zombie-free but heavy bleeding, Evergreen's in shock and crying, Mirajane is out of options.

Laxus charges to Elfman's aid and swings his chair above the two, he yells, "Move!"

Elfman rolls out of the way just in time for Laxus to dive the weapon deep and split the zombie's skull in half. She goes limp and Laxus helps Elfman get up.

"Freed!" Evergreen scampers off the ground and races to Freed's side.

Mirajane can only stand there and watch everything unravel. Laxus looks away, pretending not to cry and standing guard. Elfman does the same thing.

"How hurt are you?" Evergreen asks Freed. She has always been the most emotionally invested out of everyone in the group. She drops everything and cradles his face.

Her friend. Her  _fucking_  friend is  _hurt_. This is so shit.

"... Two bites." Freed confesses. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Evergreen chokes, she pushes his hair out of his eyes. "Don't be."

"I'm going to die. I'm sorry we couldn't graduate together." Freed says. This was some bullshit situation they've been put in.

Evergreen shakes her head. "You'll make it."

"Don't lie to me."

"You  _will_  make it,"

He feels the bites reacting. He swallows back the urge to cough violently. "Ever, please, don't."

They hear hissing.

"We're leaving," It's Laxus.

Evergreen tries to pull Freed to his feet. Nobody is moving. Nobody is helping her. "Laxus, help me steady Fre –"

"We're leaving him too." Laxus says with a heavy heart. "He's infected."

Evergreen snaps, she's in disbelief. "What the fuck did you just –"

"Leave me," Freed begs.

"What?!" Evergreen thunders. "How can you say that?! NO!"

"Let's move!" Laxus snaps.

Evergreen looks back and forth between Freed and Laxus. "You can't be serious, Laxus! We can't just leave Freed! We fought so hard, we –"

"I said: let's move!"

"But, Freed –" Evergreen tries to argue.

Freed is the one to shush Evergreen, he makes her face him. He shakes his head. He knows he wouldn't live, time is not on their sides. "Go,"

"But –"

"Don't make this harder for me."

"You –" Evergreen sucks in a deep breath. "You think this isn't hard for me? For everyone? I can't leave you – I can't!"

Freed's right there. He's bleeding but he'll be okay. He'll survive. He'll come through. He's strong. He's –

"LET'S MOVE!" Laxus repeats. The sound of footsteps grows nearer.

Mirajane grabs Evergreen off the ground and pulls her along, Freed manages to yell at them with his dying strength.

"Go!"

She kicks and fights back but it is a weak act.

"GO!"

They leave him behind.

"Good-bye."

...

They run as fast as their legs can carry them. They reach an intersection and somehow, they get separated–  _again._

Elfman turns left while the others turn right.

"Elfman, no!" Evergreen shouts.

Evergreen swears she's close to breaking down. She just lost a friend. She can't lose her crush too! She reaches out to somehow grab him but it's a fruitless attempt, Mirajane's iron grip is hard to loosen.

"We need to turn back!"

"We can't!" Laxus replies.

"He's your brother!" Evergreen yells at Mirajane, hoping Mirajane would side with her at least.

"We can't!" Mirajane echoes.

" _He's your brother!_ "

"I know that!" Mirajane answers.

No,  _no!_  They can't lose more people!

But it's too late. The decision is made and they can't change directions now.

"Go!" Eflman repeats Freed's earlier words at them.

That is all he can say as zombies continue chasing them. There is nothing to do but run.

"Keep going without me!"

Mirajane continues pulling Evergreen along, Laxus leads, Freed is dead ...

"GO!"

And Elfman runs solo.

* * *

Gray Fullbuster drags Juvia Lockser with one hand while the other holds his baseball bat. Lyon Bastia races behind them, also armed with a weapon, footsteps leading towards the parking lot. They are bloodied and bruised and tired.

"Gray, you fuck head, we're supposed to be running towards safety, not away from it!" Lyon screams, his lungs burning from all the running.

"We are!" Gray yells, he looks behind him to look at Juvia who's red in the face.

Despite her doe eyes and cute features, Gray knows Juvia wasn't all innocent – she had gotten expelled from Phantom High for getting into a fist fight to protect her best friend, Gajeel Redfox. She knows how to fight. Everyone here had an upper hand.

"Explain!" Lyon orders.

"Your Honda! We're going to drive away!"

"What about Gajeel-kun?" Juvia asks, tears in her eyes.

"We have to find a safe place first before we can save him and the others." Gray answers.

"Is any place safe?" Juvia questions.

Lyon fumbles with his car keys, pointing at random areas. He's so stressed that he can't remember where he parked.

"Someplace safer then," Gray replies then let's go of her hand and snatches Lyon's keys out of his head. "Aim in skyward under your chin!" Gray clicks the car keys and a car unlocks in the distance.

Unfortunately, its unlocking triggers a sound that attracts unwelcome company. The trio hears hissing and fast-paced footsteps.

"Shit!" Lyon curses, this time grabbing Juvia's hand before running to the opposite direction.

Gray follows.

"Where are we going?" Juvia asks.

Lyon says in a panic, "Anywhere but here!"

"You don't have a plan?!" Gray thunders.

"Like yours worked!" Lyon snaps back.

Gray scans the area with caution, people were still being infected but the numbers were still low. Something bright and orange catches his dark eyes. Never in Gray's life would he imagine himself being so happy to see that crappy thing.

Gray points to it and yells, "That's our ticket out of here!"

"The – The bus?!" Juvia gasps, still confused.

"You hate the bus!" Lyon points out to Gray, wiping around to see if there were any zombies after them.

"Beggars can't be choosers!" Gray snaps, angry but determined to live and save his friends.

"And how do you expect us to drive this damn thing without the keys?" Lyon complains.

Gray ignores the comment until they stand in front of the orange vehicle. He presses his face against the glass door and sees the car keys still stuck in place. Ha! Gray always knew the bus driver did his job poorly.

"The keys are right there!" Gray says then turns to Juvia and Lyon. "Help me break the door open!"

* * *

**Groups**

(4) Lucy, Erza, Loke and Wendy

(5) Mirajane, Laxus and Evergreen

(6) Elfman

* * *

**Dead**

(1) Freed Justine – Bitten by zombie Stephanie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: First kill but not the last. I had previously written Freed as victorious in my Hero AU so I'm making him the 'loser' in this AU.
> 
> – 8 July 2017


	3. two

** reversible graveyards **

* * *

**chapter two**

* * *

Jet curses inside his head.  _Fuck, out of all the people to get infected, why the track-and-field team? Those fuckers can run!_

The four zoom down the hallways as they try to dodge and defend themselves to the best of their abilities.

They're armed but for now, Gajeel Redfox thinks their only strengths are his muscles, Jet's speed and Levy McGarden's quick-thinking. And perhaps luck. Okay,  _a lot_  of luck. Meanwhile, Gajeel sees Droy as just  _there._

Regardless, even those traits aren't enough. With whatever they could get their hands on when quickly raiding the janitor's closet – brooms, mops, bleach – at the end of the day, it's just sticks and some chemicals against monsters with a deadly virus and teeth.

"What if zombies eat my brain?" Droy asks in fright, he's the last behind them as they run.

"They won't." Levy reassures, she grips onto the bottle of bleach in her arms. She's no longer being carried by Gajeel.

That doesn't calm down Droy's nerves. He asks again, "But what if?"

Gajeel scowls. "Then it'll be a light meal."

"Gajeel!" Levy snaps.

"Shut it, Shrimp!"

"Stop fighting!" Jet fires back at them. He's the cool-headed one despite freaking out earlier.

They rush ahead of the Dead until they pass by double doors. Jet stops running for a hot second, he whirls around then he closes the doors and uses his broom to block the way, sliding the long poll between the handles.

"What are you doing?!" Droy exclaims. "That's your weapon!"

"I know!" Jet replies, Droy's worrisome attitude was getting to him too. "And I'm using it to defend us. The zombies can't hurt us if they can't get to us."

"I see!" Levy says, she clicks the pieces together. She looks at the others. "Droy, Gajeel, follow Jet's plan. The doors will hold the zombies off just long enough for us to hide. If it doesn't then I'll pour bleach on the floor, they'll slip and fall. It'll buy us some time." – Gravity still applies to the Dead, right?

Gajeel does as he's told but Droy doesn't.

Droy shakes his head furiously. "What if it doesn't work? We still need something to protect ourselves."

Gajeel narrows his eyes. He snaps, "Will you stop being such a pussy?!"

"I'm not a pussy!" Droy says. "Anyone in my shoes would be scared out of their minds!"

"Well, we're not entirely hopeless." Gajeel replies. "We have strengths, we have weapons and a plan. It will work!"

"Hey, cut it out, you two!"

Droy takes a step towards Gajeel. After facing zombies, Gajeel doesn't seem as intimidating. "I can't trust you!"

"If you don't trust me then at least trust your friends!" Gajeel shouts at Droy.

Jet breaks them apart for good this time. "This isn't the time to fight each other!"

"Jet's right! We're wasting time!" Levy tells them.

A pair of flimsy cleaning equipment lock the handles in place. Several grey hands come into view through the rectangular window.

"There are more than before!" Levy gasps.

"Where did they come from?" Jet asks aloud.

"Shit," Gajeel curses, he clenches his fists.

There were more zombies than they thought. They've underestimated their enemies in terms of numbers. The zombies push against the door with the motivation to kill.

Without thought, Gajeel presses his body against the door. Jet and Levy follow. Droy stands staring.  _Holy shit._

Gajeel scans the situation. He grunts as the door shudders. He looks at Levy, Jet and Droy.

_These fucking losers._  Gajeel thinks.

Gajeel grinds his teeth together, he can't believe he's going to say this. But he knows it's probably better this way, he can't be the one to break the trio apart.

He tells them, "I can hold them off."

Levy turns to him. "But –"

"I said, I can hold them off, Shrimp." Gajeel repeats. He hates repeating himself. "Go!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Jet barks.

Gajeel frowns. "You heard me, carrot head! I said go!"

Levy's eyes go wide. No words come out of her mouth but she shakes her head to tell him 'No'.

"You never liked me anyway." Gajeel tells her, a bitter chuckle follows after he says this. "Me dying will be the best thing that'll happen to you and your friends.

"That's not true!" Levy argues. she presses her tiny body harder against the door. "You're mean and rude but no one deserves to die like this.  _No one._ "

Gajeel will not be defeated by pity. He turns to Droy. "Hey, Roundy!"

Droy squeaks, "Yeah?

"Do  _something."_

"What do you –"

"Pull your friends away from the door. Take them away." Gajeel explains.

Droy takes everything in, letting panic roll away for a moment. Logic enters his thoughts. He freezes. Droy hears the sound of his heart pumping through his ears. He can't believe he's hearing Gajeel say these things. Gajeel's  _serious_.

"Roundy, stop wastin' time!" Gajeel thunders. The doors shake.

Droy feels lightheaded, he can't think straight.

The sound of moaning echo and –

The door shudders again and –

The mops and brooms won't last long –

Droy's so fucking scared. He feels so behind. He feels so lost.

But something tells him to move.

"Come on!" Droy says.

Droy grabs both of his best friends' wrists. He manages to pull them all the way down the hallway until he spots another janitor's closet. They struggle the entire time. Droy struggles too but he tries not to show it.

"We can't leave that metal freak!" Jet protests.

"I have an idea." Droy lies.

"Wha –"

"Get more weapons." He instructs them, tipping his chin to the closet. "Get more brooms and mops and stuff."

Levy pleads "But, Gajeel –"

"I have a plan. We're not leaving him." Droy says. He doesn't know why he's lying to his friends. He gestures to the closet again. "Get more supplies, it'll help."

Levy gives Jet a blank look. Droy pushes his friends into the closet as if this was a silly game of _7 Minutes in Heaven._  As if Gajeel isn't minutes away from Death's doorstep.

"Wait – Droy!"

"Get more weapons!" Is all he says.

Jet is the first to nod his head, he leads Levy to the task. If Droy has a plan then they should trust him and follow. Once they're searching and gathering weapons, Droy looks at Gajeel. He looks at the pathetic mops and brooms holding the door together. He looks at the zombies. He sees his friends being brave and him not so much. Everyone's on their feet, everyone knows what they're doing.

Something snaps within him.

It isn't impulse or instinct. Droy takes steps away from the closet. He walks fast, ignoring his sore legs. Then he's running towards Gajeel's direction. He slams his hands against the pounding double doors.

Droy says to Gajeel, "Let's trade places."

"What?!" Gajeel asks.

"I'll hold the door. You save the others." Droy says with seriousness then looks Gajeel in the eye and adds, " _You_  live."

Gajeel's tough guy act drops. He thinks,  _Does this guy have a death wish?_  "Why are you suddenly playing the hero  _now_?"

"I can't run anymore. I'm no use to Jet and Levy but you are." Droy replies.

"You … You can't be serious."

"I am," Droy answers. "I can't keep up with you guys. I'll die anyways. This is –" He looks close to tears. "Go while I still the balls to stand here and say this nonsense. Just grab them. Pick them both up, throw them over your shoulder and run. They're a hassle if their feet are touching the ground."

Looks like Gajeel miscalculated. Droy does have a strength: his willingness to sacrifice himself.

* * *

"Fuck," Loke doesn't even try to control his language.

He turns away from the sight as he faces the three girls with him. They're hiding in a low squat as they try to think of a plan. It seems zombies are growing in numbers and they are learning what their purpose is.

"What?" Wendy Marvell asks in a small voice.

"I know one of those girls. Laki. She was my science partner." Loke explains, then lets out a low sigh. "She was a real genius. I expected her to be one of the students who would be able to outsmart these bastards, I guess I was wrong."

Looks like no one was spared. Not the brilliant-minded or the strong athletes. Everything came down to just luck.

"Does anyone have a plan?" Erza Scarlet asks, the grip on her kendo sword is tight. Her knuckles are white. She's just as afraid as the people around her.

Lucy Heartfilia is the first person Erza turns to. The blonde looks away in shame and shakes her head. "No,"

"Me neither," Wendy answers in defeat.

"I may have something." Loke states.

The girls turn to him.

"I have all these routes mapped in my head." Loke taps his temple. "Some have several escape ways, some only a two-way street, but never a dead end."

"So there's no way to get cornered?" Erza asks, she scans the area, making sure everyone was still hidden, alive and with the group.

"Yes," Loke confirms.

"That's –" A smile spreads on Erza's face. "That's brilliant!"

"How do you know all this?" Lucy asks. She knows she's new and all but damn, if that isn't impressive then she doesn't what is.

The ginger answers, not even embarrassed. "I use these spots for my girlfriends and I to make-out."

"Girlfriends?" Wendy repeats. "Multiple?"

Erza ignores the light banter. "Then it's settled then." She says to the others like the born leader she was – tough and smart and sharp. "Our core mission, for now, is to protect Loke at all costs. If we lose him then it's game over, we also lose our routes and map around the school and thus are at a disadvantage."

Lucy breathes a steady breath in, her kitchen knife doesn't feel as heavy as it used to. She has a purpose now.

"No matter what, we need to protect Loke, got it, girls?" Ezra says.

Lucy and Wendy nods and echoes back with enthusiasm, "Yes!"

"Good," Erza nods back. "In that case, we might even have a shot of getting out of this post-apocalypse alive."

With Erza's strength, Lucy's level-headed ideas, Loke's routes and Wendy's first-aid knowledge, they are easily above most students.

"I'm almost touched," Loke jokes.

However, their moment of celebration is short-lived. A buzzing sound makes the group jump. It's coming from Erza.

She says, "My apologies."

Loke double-checks if any Dead notice them. The coast is clear then he hisses. "Put that shit on silent before we all become zombie chow."

"Sorry." Erza repeats then pulls out her phone. Her brown eyes focus on the screen before lighting up. "My friend Gray says he managed to get his hands on a bus."

The faces around Erza morph into a kaleidoscope of feelings – Lucy's eyes goes big and her mouth drops, Wendy claps her hands together as if she's giving a silent prayer and thanking God, and Loke's face looks like it's about to break from smiling so hard.

"We have a way out of this hell hole?" Loke asks, hopeful.

"Yes," Erza nods, still reading. "But he says he's not on school grounds now. He drove off in the direction heading out of town."

"Can't he turn back?" Loke urges.

The redhead shakes her head. "He says he wants to confirm if there are safer grounds out of Magnolia first. If he comes and gets us with no plan then we'd die anyway."

Wendy questions. "Where's he heading to?"

"Margaret for now." Erza answers.

"How far is that?" Lucy asks. She doesn't know much about the area around Magnolia. Much less outside of it.

"That's not too far." Erza replies. "But the road stretches long and up a hill. The view is just trees and nothing else once you exit the Magnolia arches, the journey is very isolating except for a few gas stations."

"But that's good." Loke adds. "That means fewer people to get infected. The zombies might not even journey that far."

Erza bobs her head in agreement. "I thought so too. I doubt Gray will run into any trouble while driving."

Wendy asks. "How long will it take for him to get back to us?"

"About two hours to Margaret then two hours back to Magnolia. I'll estimate five hours just in case he does get a few bumps in the road. He'll text me once he's near."

The others nod.

"Then everything's settled." Erza says, "While we wait, let's try to group as many survivors as possible."

"Anyone in mind that you want to save?" Lucy asks. "I'm still new so I haven't really made proper friends. I don't know who's more likely to live so I won't suggest anyone." Though she wished she did though. She wished she had a list of people she could save.

"Romeo," Wendy says. "He was the last person I saw this morning. I have a gut feeling he's safe."

"Cana Alberona." Loke answers. "She's a smart cookie, street smart wise."

"My best friend, Mirajane. She's more than just a pretty face, she can be a demon when she wants to be," Erza tells them. "She's probably with Laxus and his friends. They're all big and tough, I think they managed to escape and defend themselves."

"Okay," Lucy says.

Erza bobs her head once again. "Okay then," She repeats. "Now, let's save some people."

* * *

Lisanna Strauss helps Natsu Dragneel limp away to safety. Earlier the pinkette had sprained his ankle while trying to cover for her. Now, she's returning the favour by literally being his shoulder; supporting his poor stance by dragging him along.

Her boyfriend, Bickslow, stays just a few feet away from them, firing the gun in his hand.

Yes – a  _real_ gun. The trio had bumped into Max earlier before the brunette had perished. Lisanna had always thought Max was a weird one – having an affair with one of the janitor's brooms – but to bring a gun to school and stashing it in the toolbox that the janitor never used was another thing.

"We can make it!" Lisanna shouts words of encouragement. "Just a little further! To the cafeteria!"

They work quick, pushing and piling tables and chairs until they have a stable fortress. Once it seems they're safe, all three collapse the moment they seal off the cafeteria doors.

"You're a lifesaver, Lis." Natsu says.

Lisanna pants and wipes the sweat rolling down her forehead. "Thanks."

Bickslow doesn't say anything.

They sit there on the floor; Lisanna grabbing both boys hands in each hand as they gasp for air and let their legs rest. Lisanna feels safe with her boys – her boyfriend and her best friend. She doesn't know how, but in the midst of people dying and monsters threatening to eat them, she blacks out. Probably from exhaustion or shock that she had just witnessed a large population of the school dying or both.

When she comes through, Bickslow has moved to a lone table at the corner and Natsu is inspecting his ankle.

"How long was I out?" Lisanna asks, wiping any evidence of her dozing off.

"Long enough to start drooling on my favourite hoodie." Natsu answers with a scrunched up face.

He gets a light punch on the arm in return.

"Ow! Okay, like twenty minutes? I don't know?" Natsu tells her.

Lisanna sighs.

Bickslow looks like he wants to be alone for a moment so she lets him be. Lisanna double takes Natsu's injury then says, "Okay, let's get that fixed up. I'm sure the kitchen has an aid-kit or something."

Natsu gives her a nod in return before she helps him up and he limps beside her towards a land where lunch ladies serve cardboard tasting pizza and sad mac and cheese.

The trip to the kitchen is surprisingly pleasant. 'Everything's better when your best friend is by your side' is true in Lisanna's eyes. She and Natsu raid the fridge and walk back into the cafeteria with armfuls of food.

"I knew those lunch ladies were lying when they said they'd run out of dessert!" Natsu exclaims.

They set everything on a table then pig out – or at least Natsu does while Lisanna works her magic and fixes his leg via the help of a  _YouTube_ video on her phone.

"Eat up." Lisanna smiles at her best friend.

"I will!" Natsu replies, a wide grin dominates his face. "Now, this is the way to go." Then he starts eating.

Lisanna plucks a grape from its bundle and throws it into Natsu's open mouth. He is prepared but her shot is lame and he ends up choking.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" He asks as he thumps his chest.

"No, I'm just  _really_  bad at aiming!" Lisanna confesses then passes a carton of milk to him.

Natsu makes a shooing motion as he chugs his drink down. Lisanna backs up because she doesn't want to get puked on just in case Natsu doesn't wash the grape down in time. But not before swiping a cup of pudding and striding over to Bickslow.

"Hey," She says.

Bickslow hasn't moved since. He just sits there at a table by himself like a socially awkward teen. Bickslow's face is touching the table. He looks miserable. His hands are under the table but she can hear him playing with the revolver of the gun. If she didn't know him better, she'd think he was  _Jason Dean_ from a musical she really likes:  _The Heathers._

"I got your favourite." She places a cup of chocolate pudding on the table and pushes it towards her boyfriend.

Bickslow doesn't even lift his head up from the table.

"What's wrong with you?" Lisanna asks before taking a seat beside him.

Instead, of feeling comforted, Bickslow edges away from her and just shakes his head. "I'm just tired, babe."

Her blue eyes take everything in – his slump posture, the sweat gathering on his forehead, his hard grip on his right hand. "Why are you holding your hand like that?"

Bickslow doesn't answer. He won't look her in the eye.

Lisanna attempts to take his hand but he flinches away.

"Don't," He says.

"You're hurt, aren't you?" Lisanna says.

Bickslow stays silent.

"Aren't you?" She echoes, there's a slightly fierce tone. A fierce need to protect him.

"It's nothing." Bickslow insists. "It's just a scratch."

"If it's something small then I can fix it." Lisanna argues back. "I helped patch Natsu up, I can help you too."

Bickslow only shakes his head in return.

Lisanna questions him, a frown plucked on her face, "Is it serious?"

He gives her a sigh in reply.

"Is. it. serious?" Her frown grows wider.

"It's nothing." He repeats. "I don't want to fight right now."

"We're not fighting,"

"You're raising your voice at me."

"I'm not." Lisanna says. And it was true. She's fierce but she's not yelling at him.

Bickslow insists, "We're fighting."

Lisanna's eyebrows knit together. "If you want to see this as a fight then fine.  _Fine,_ we're fighting."

Is he really going to make her look like the bad guy when all she wants to do is check if he's okay?

"But are we really going to fight right now?" Lisanna says hotly. She doesn't understand why he's being so difficult. She just wants to help. "In this shitty cafeteria that smells like meatloaf? During some stupid post-apocalypse?" She's snapping at him now. "Today of all days?" – Today, their anniversary.

Bickslow finches at the last line.

Lisanna cools down just as quickly as she gets heated up. She never likes being mad. Her temper isn't as bad as Mirajane's.

"Just – Just let me help you." Lisanna pleads.

He looks at her, his eyes dilate and his breathing slows. Bickslow feels like his heart is working itself too hard. "You can't."

"You don't know that for sure." Lisanna snatches his hand away from him in an instant. This time, she succeeds. She brings it close to her face. Determine to inspect the wound and clean it up.

But then the realization hits her like a truck. It's not a scratch. It's not a small wound. It's  _not_  nothing.

Lisanna opens and closes her mouth. She looks like a gaping fish. "Is that a –"

"Bite mark?" Bickslow finishes his girlfriend's sentence.

Lisanna swears her heart stopped.

"Yeah, it is." Bickslow looks up at her. "I'm sorry, babe. I let you down. I ruined our anniversary."

He reaches out and pushes her short hair behind her ear. He's gentle even when he's dying. She refuses to cry.

* * *

**Weapons**

(1) Gajeel, Jet, Levy, Droy – Janitor's utilities

(2) Lucy, Erza, Loke and Wendy (respectively) – Knife, kendo sword, hairspray with lighter and needles

 (3) Natsu, Lisanna and Bickslow – Max's gun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I'm so fucking tired that I almost wrote 'Erza' as 'Elsa'. I haven't written Frozen fanfic in years. What's wrong with me?
> 
> This is just a mini-project I've assigned to myself to see how fast I can progress snapshot moments. I'm kind of tired of writing slow burns. They take too long.
> 
> – 14 July 2017


	4. three

 

**reversible graveyards**

* * *

**chapter three**

* * *

Juvia Lockser sits in a bright orange bus, her head is turned to look out the window but she's not enjoying the scenery despite the fact that she's driving away from school. Most kids in her position would have loved the fact that they're leaving school, right?

But not her, she's just witnessed several deaths. She has seen baseball bats beat heads until it's bloodied and disfigured.

Juvia shivers, she knows she'll need serious therapy after this. Just because she used to be a delinquent and has her fair share of violence doesn't mean she'll ever get used to it.

Lyon Bastia is behind the wheel, Gray gave Lyon the role of being the driver since Lyon had more experience. The silver haired boy runs over zombies like it's no big deal, like he's playing GTA. The bumps and crunching sounds under the tires no longer bother him.

_Still no reply._  Juvia thinks to herself as she locks the screen of her phone. Gajeel Redfox still hasn't answered any of her texts. She doesn't dare call him just in case she triggers some zombie trap.

Gray Fullbuster is occupying another seat, just to Juvia's left. He's sleeping, eyes screwed shut. He's far too tall to fit, his body is positioned in a fetal position.

Juvia sees sweat beading down Gray's forehead. His breathing is slow too. He doesn't look peaceful, he looks like he's struggling.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia speaks out in a small voice.

When Gray doesn't answer her. Juvia notices he's actually shivering. She goes near to him and touches his forehead.

"Oh," Juvia lets the word slip out of her mouth. Thank god her dress has pockets! She produces a handkerchief from her pocket and pats his face lovingly, trying to soak the sweat away.

Gray doesn't even stir. Oh, this was bad.

Moving as carefully as possible, Juvia gets up from her seat and makes her way to the front of the bus where Lyon is gunning down the highway.

"Lyon-san," She calls, making Lyon jump.

His dark eyes leave the road for a second. "Ah, Juvia-chan, is everything okay? Both you and Gray went quiet after a while. Did you guys doze off?"

"Gray-sama's asleep."

Lyon nods. "I guess that's expected. We did fight our way on this hunk of metal. It's expected for us to be tired."

They're an hour into their journey.

"Juvia …" She trails off, clutching her hands close to her heart.

The grip around the steering wheel tightens. This doesn't sound good. Lyon asks, "Yes?"

Juvia bites her lower lip, her blue eyes lingers on Gray before she stared back at Lyon. She looks him in the eye and says, "Juvia thinks Gray-sama feels warmer than usual."

"Warmer as in?" Lyon asks, he glares at the road which was empty – no zombies or any other people.

"As in –" Juvia's voice held a hint of hesitation. "As in Juvia feels Gray-sama has a fever."

"He's sick?" Lyon reconfirms, his breath hitches.

Juvia bobs her head, she rubs her hands together. "Gray-sama's probably suffering from the shock from today's event."

Lyon pauses then answers. "… Maybe."

Because Lyon can't be sure. Because the fact that they're travelling to safety doesn't mean they're currently safe. Because he doesn't know the source of the zombie infection. What if it's not just limited to biting? What if it's also an air-bound virus? What if a fever was one of the symptoms of this outbreak?

"What are we going to do?" Juvia asks, concern written on her face.

Lyon takes a peek at the rearview mirror, he catches a glimpse of Gray's feet poking out from the seating area. He looks at his phone map app that's leading the way onto Margaret, there's a gas station on the way to their destination.

"Lyon-san?" Juvia calls out to him then asks again. "What do we do?"

He looks at Juvia through the corner of his eyes.

Juvia tells him, "Juvia thinks it's unlikely that we'll come across a doctor or any medicine."

His heart tells him to protect Juvia at all costs. She's his number one priority, the love of his life, even if it's one-sided.

"Don't worry, Juvia." Lyon tells her.

His second priority is himself.

"Don't worry," He repeats.

His cousin is his last priority.

"I'll deal with it."

* * *

"Liar!"

Is what comes out of Levy McGarden's mouth as she slams her small fists onto Gajeel's back. Jet is leading, sweeping a zombie to the side. The ginger is holding his head high, he's trying not to cry because this is a reality now.

"LIAR!" She yells in a louder volume now, her vision is blurry from all the tears.

As Jet and Gajeel continue racing down the hall, Droy's silhouette becomes smaller and smaller.

"When we were playing 'would you rather' you said you would knife yourself!" Levy shouts. "You said you would take yourself out! Back in the classroom, you openly admitted that you were a coward but now you're –"

She chokes. Gajeel continues carrying her. Jet bashes skulls into lockers.

"Now you're sacrificing your life for us!"

Droy turns away, he can't stand watching his friends leave without him. He can't stand watching Levy cry.

"You're not a coward, you're a liar!"

They continue running and Droy continues keeping to door close with all his might.

"A stupid liar!"

They're out of sight. It's just Droy and the zombies now.

"LIAR!" Levy's powerful voice can still be heard. For someone so little, she sure has a good set of lungs.

His arms feel weak. The broom cracks from the strength of the door being forced open.

"Droy!" Levy calls now. It's nothing but his name but it feels like so much more. His heart feels full of it. "Droy!"

He laughs to himself, if he knew this sort of stuff would have happened, he would have worked out more. Seconds mean a lot in these sorts of situations. Droy wanted to mean as much as possible to the people he cared about.

"Droooyyy!"

At least he gets to hear Levy's voice before his arms give in. Droy hopes his sacrifice was enough.

Droy looks at the ground as her voice fades and he whispers, "Thank you for saying I wasn't a coward." Because right now, he thinks he's such a coward for choosing death over life.

The doors give in and he's lived his purpose.

* * *

Mirajane Strauss knows damn well why Elfman went left while everyone else went right. She's known her brother all her life. She just hopes she can keep it from Evergreen.

"Here," Mirajane says to Evergreen, she holds her phone and earphones to the brunette.

Evergreen only looks up from her curled position. She blinks at her friend through wet eyes. She's sitting with back against a locker.

"Here," She repeats.

They're safe for now in the girls' locker room where everything smells flowery and not like  _Axe_  body spray. The lights are off, they're sitting in the dark. They hear the sound of groaning outside the room.

"What's this?" Evergreen asks, sniffling.

"You need to calm down. I have some calm music you can listen to." Mirajane presses her phone into Evergreen's hands. "Breathe, Ever. Clear your head."

Evergreen doesn't even have the will to nod her head. She just pugs the earphones in and distracts herself from the cruelty happening outside the room.

Once Mirajane was sure Evergreen was partly deaf, she gets up from her squat position and faces Laxus.

'Is Ever okay?' Laxus mouths.

Mirajane bobs her head then takes a seat beside him and Laxus sighs. He's hunched over, blood on his clothes and his weapon of choice by his side. They don't speak. They're catching their breath and mourning the loss of their loved ones.

The blonde turns, he sees Evergreen is in no state to face reality much less fight. He needs to keep her safe.

"Stay with Ever." Laxus says in a low voice to Mirajane. He doesn't even need to explain himself because Mirajane immediately shakes her head.

"No,"

" _Mira_."

"What if you blank out again?" Mirajane argues – she's talking about the incident with Freed.

"Mira,  _please_."

"Don't 'Mira' me." Mirajane hisses through gritted teeth. "No, Laxus."

"We can't stay here!" Laxus whispers hotly. "I need to divert the zombies away from us! They know we're here!"

"Then we'll go together!" Mirajane tells Laxus. "We're a team!"

"Look at her!" Laxus says, his argument strong despite only bearing three words. "Look at the state she's in! Do you want to destroy her even more?"

Mirajane doesn't reply. The look on her face is guilty.

"I can't let Ever suffer any more pain." Laxus replies, his voice now soft. "She's seen enough. You know she's always been the sensitive one."

The white haired teen laces her hands together. She stares at the tiles. She asks after a moment, "Then what do we do? I can't let you do out there alone but we can't stay here either. We're lucky we even found this place, to give it up would be a stupid idea. What if we can't find another safe area around school?"

He gives her an answer she will never forget. "Then we let Ever man the locker room."

Mirajane turns to face him. "You want us to leave her here  _alone_?"

"What other choice do we have?" Laxus asks. "You said it yourself, we're lucky to have found this place."

Laxus sees Mirajane debating with herself. She clenches her fist until her knuckles are white. She has a silent tantrum until she can't be bothered to be mad anymore.

It's exhausting.

_Everything_  is so exhausting.

"Okay," Mirajane surrenders but things are still messy and unpredictable. She repeats, "Okay."

Laxus reaches over and holds her hand. "I'm sorry for forcing you into this."

"I'm sorry too."

…

Laxus shoves Evergreen further into the girls' locker room before he races out of the room with Mirajane. They have their weapons in hand and determine looks on their faces.

"Wait – What are you two doing?" Evergreen asks, her headphones are off and she looks like she's about to break down again.

Whispering through the crack, Laxus apologizes. "I'm sorry."

Evergreen jumped to her feet despite being sore from being pushed. "Wait – No!"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't leave me!" Evergreen begs.

"We need to keep you safe." Mirajane's voice says through the other side. "We'll come back for you."

Then the door is shut.

Evergreen races to the door, she scratches hard against it and attempts to pull it open. It doesn't budge.

"Laxus!"

She pulls harder.

"Mira!"

The door's locked from the outside.

"Please!"

She cries the one name she can only think of at this moment.

"Elfman!"

Evergreen's trapped.

* * *

**Weapons**

(4) Gray, Juvia and Lyon – School bus

(5) Mirajane, Laxus and Evergreen – Chairs

* * *

**Dead**

(2) Droy – Self-sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Zombies aren't the only thing that can kill you. People can make sacrifices or people can betray you.
> 
> – 19 July 2017


	5. four

**reversible graveyards**

* * *

**chapter four**

* * *

**I'm sorry.** Reads the text blinking in the dark room.

Evergreen stares at the screen, Mirajane's phone still in her hand, music playing softly in the background.

**We're surrounded.**

She feels tears sting her eyes.

**We're not coming back.**

The message is from Laxus's phone. Evergreen doesn't know if it's sent from him or Mirajane.

**I'm sorry, Ever.**

She lets herself cry.

**I'm so sorry. We only wanted to keep you safe.**

Evergreen doesn't know what to do. She's trapped, the door's locked from the outside. She can only think of one person who could be alive right now but they're too far apart.

She looks through Mirajane's contact list, hoping for some miracle. Evergreen finds the name she's looking for then clicks 'call' and presses the phone against her ear.

The line on the other side rings. Once, twice, then someone picks up.

* * *

"Mira-nee?" The voice asks – very much sounding like Elfman. He was still alive!

"I'm sorry," Evergreen says, falling apart.

"E – Ever? Is that you?" Elfman asks.

"Yes," She sobs openly. "Yes, it's me. I'm so glad to hear from you."

"Where are the others? Where's my sister and Laxus?"

"They left me." Evergreen replies. "They left me in a room by myself. There's no way out. They sacrificed themselves for me."

Elfman felts shaken. Mirajane is dead? Laxus too?

Evergreen blames herself and says, "It's – It's my fault they're dead."

Elfman wishes he could be by her side and comfort her. They're too far away from each other, she's trapped and ...

It's better this way.

It's  _better_  for him to be away from all the chaos. Just him alone in this classroom.

"Please forgive me, Elfman." Evergreen begs. "If I wasn't so emotional – If I was just a little bit braver they wouldn't have put their lives on the line like that. They wouldn't have –"

She breathes hard, gasping for breath, trying to get herself together.

"I'm so sorry," Evergreen repeats on the other line. Elfman can hear her sniffling.

Elfman feels his stomach feel heavy. He tells her, "I'm sorry too,"

Evergreen sniffs again. "I won't last long. The zombies – They'll hear me."

"Then stay quiet." Elfman says, he paces around the room. He can't do anything but worry. "You'll be saved."

"No," She gulps down some air to steady her breathing. "No, there's no chance for me. Save yourself."

_I can't_ , Elfman thinks, tears prickling his eyes.  _I can't._

Evergreen cries harder. "I never got to – I never got to tell you."

There's a sound on the other line. It's as if Evergreen is hitting something with all her might. She's frustrated. She's pushing herself too hard.

"You don't have to tell me." Elfman reassures her. The last thing he wants is to stress her even further. She's such a mess now.

A lonely mess.

"No, I – I need to tell you." She says, there is determination in her croaky voice. "It's important."

"Okay." He answers, he's going to be her ear. He's going to listen to her woes. "Okay, it's important. Then tell me."

"I –"

.

.

.

"I love you, Elfman" She tells him – a confession that's horribly timed.

Elfman swears his chest isn't big enough for his beating heart. It feels like his heart is going to burst.

Evergreen repeats herself. "I love you so much."

"Ever …"

Then the door breaks open, zombies enter and a scream erupts.

.

.

.

There's a reason Elfman thinks it's better this way – for him to be separated and for Evergreen not to see the state he's in.

"Elfman?" Evergreen calls out to him, pressing her ear closer to her phone, she raises her voice a little. "Elfman?! Why did you scream?! ELFMAN?!"

"The zombies found me." Elfman replies. "I'm backing up against a wall now."

"What –"

"I'm sorry." Elfman apologizes. It seems like this is all he can do – apologize.

Her entire world seems to get darker as the minutes tick. First Freed, then Laxus and Mirajane. Now Elfman?

"No, it can't be." Evergreen says. She refuses to accept this fate.

Elfman tells her his last words, "Go on without me, save yourself."

He faces his unwelcomed company.

"Stay silent."

He looks down at the bite mark on his arm.

"I love you too."

Then he ends the call and drops his phone to the ground.

…

Elfman is scared out of his mind but he doesn't show it. His palms feel sweaty, his heart is racing and he in on the verge of brawling like a baby. But regardless, he has to keep fighting for Evergreen and Lisanna's (possibly – his only living sister left) sake. He has to fight until his dying breath.

He's not going to die via the bite mark he had received. No, Elfman's foregoing that plan. He's not going to die hiding in some room. He'll die protecting the people he loves.

He's a man after all. And men needed to be tough.

Elfman grits his teeth and snaps at the Dead lumbering towards him. "Come at me."

* * *

Bickslow takes down their barricade at the cafeteria. The structure of chair's on top of chairs and tables being pushed against the double doors come apart. He claws and pushes and pulls the obstacles out of the way.

His eyes have this wild look and he doesn't care if he's using his bad hand – the one that's bleeding and turning grey and veiny.

"What are you doing, man?" Natsu asks, he hobbles towards Bickslow and attempts to stop his senior from taking down their barricade.

He grabs Bickslow's shoulder but Bickslow acts coldly.

"Get off me!" Bickslow pushes the pinkette away.

Natsu staggers back, surprised and flinching a little from the pressure on his sprain ankle, then faces the only other person in the room, "Lisanna, what's going on?"

Lisanna only replies by letting tears run down her face and shaking her head.

"What's going on?" Natsu questions again. "Do we have a new plan or something? I thought we were safe here."

"He's leaving us." Lisanna finally answered. "Bickslow wants to leave us."

"What?"

Natsu feels betrayed. He really thought Bickslow was a cool guy. Lisanna gave her heart to him and everything and now Bickslow just wants to abandon them? That  _bastard_!

"Bickslow, calm down!" Natsu pleads. He thinks his senior is suffering from claustrophobia or something. "We can handle this together!"

"I need to leave!" Bickslow yells at them. "I can't stay here!"

"Why?!" Natsu exclaims. Unlike Lisanna, he was completely left out of the dark. He still doesn't know about the bite. "We're safe here!"

"You and Lisanna aren't safe while I'm here!" Bickslow tells him.

"What nonsense are you sprouting?" Natsu asks but is ignored.

A chair joins the pile by the door, some tables are the only things left between Bickslow and his ticket out of the cafeteria.

"Stop," Lisanna races to her boyfriend and grabs his shirt. " _Stop_. Don't leave."

Bickslow shrugs her off. "I have to."

"Don't leave," She pulls on his shirt harder.

"I  _have_  to!" He says louder this time.

Lisanna frowns. God, why are they fighting again? "Don't raise your voice at me!"

"Don't touch me!" Bickslow warns her, smacking her hands away – the gun in his back pocket drops to the ground.

Natsu and Lisanna stare at it for a hot second, their attention is momentarily taken away.

Then time seemed to have stopped. Bickslow stops taking down chairs and prying tables.

Natsu breathes in deeply. Something seems … off. It goes unnoticed by Lisanna though.

Bickslow stills –

"Babe?"

– then sways.

Lisanna takes this opportunity to reach out for him again.

… But she makes a mistake. Upon contact, Bickslow flings Lisanna aside. She's thrown several feet away.

"Kya!"

"Lisanna!"

Natsu gasps at what's happening while Lisanna takes everything in. She's shocked, her boyfriend has never been violent to her.

"Hey, what's your deal?!" Natsu's temper flares. He grabs Bickslow by the front of his shirt and pulls Bickslow to face him. "Don't you dare touch her like that ever again! I don't care how angry you are, that's no way to treat my best friend!"

A moan slips out of Bickslow's mouth.

Natsu's words die at his throat. He realizes what's happening but he doesn't get to react in the way he originally intended. Milky white eyes glare at Natsu before Bickslow attacks him.

"He's infected!" Natsu yells. Natsu uses his hands to push Bickslow an arms length away from him. In the middle of the panic, he kicks the gun away. It skids just within Lisanna's reach.

They both go down – Bickslow snapping his teeth and Natsu screaming his lungs out.

"Natsu!" Lisanna shouts.

"Grab the gun, Lis!" Natsu yells.

Lisanna freezes, still laying on the ground, bruised and confused. She thinks in the middle of the pandemonium,  _The – Then gun?_

Bickslow attempts to bite off Natsu's finger and Natus pushes Bickslow farther away from him, leaving fingernail mark down his senior's face.

"Lis, the gun!"

Her body moves on auto-pilot, she gets to her feet.

"The gun!"

Everything was going to shit. It was too much to take in.

"What are you doing?!" Natsu yells, using everything he has to try to pry Bickslow's cold dead hands away from his neck. "Pick it up! PICK THE GUN UP!"

Lisanna grabs it. Her arms are shaking, tears are spilling.

"I got it!" Lisanna tells Natsu, her voice louder than she thought she could squeak out. "I got the gun!"

Oh god, what does she do now?

"What are you waiting for then?!" Natsu asks loudly, still leaving marks on Bickslow's face. "Do it!"

_It_?

What does he mean? Do what? He's making her choose?

"Shoot him!" Natsu cries.

Shoot him?

Who is  _him?_

"Shoot Bickslow!"

Shoot  _Bickslow_? Her best friend wants her to shoot her boyfriend?

Is he mad?!

Lisanna holds the gun in position, her body moving automatically. She thinks the gun is surprisingly light. Why is that? Does this mean it's out or that she's got one bullet left?

Good God, she's not prepared for that kind of pressure!

Natsu begs again, "Lis, please!"

Lisanna's always been terrible at accuracy and shots. No matter how hard she played darts or how Natsu tried to coach her in the past, she never was able to shot the ball into the basket. She couldn't even lob a grape into Natsu's mouth earlier.

"Shoot him!"

How did Natsu expect her to work a gun?

"Shoot Bickslow, Lis!"

If she misses, then she the bullet is wasted. Or worse, she could end up shooting Natsu!

"SHOOT HIM!"

She stares at the gun, her entire body still shaking. Lisanna feels so sick that her vision is a little blurry and she feels like vomiting.

_This can't be happening._  She thinks.

Her body goes into shock. Just today, Lisanna was celebrating her one year anniversary with her boyfriend. Now she has to kill him? Just to keep her best friend alive?

Then again, can they even survive? Their trio has fallen into a duo. But will even that stay? Natsu's injured and Lisanna's small and practically useless in battle.

_This can't be real!_ Lisanna repeats to herself.

Lisanna's just five feet away from her boys – one dead and one struggling to live. The back of Bickslow's head is in her view.

It's a clear shot but she doesn't act. She –

"… can't." Lisanna says in a small voice, as if she's talking to herself. "I can't do it."

She changes the direction of where the gun is pointed. She turns it and faces it at herself, right in the middle of her forehead.

"I'm sorry," She says aloud, but the apology isn't meant for one person specifically. It's meant for Bickslow because she couldn't put him out of his misery, it's meant for Natsu because she can't save him, it's meant for herself because of how things have come.

Natsu gave her a choice and Lisanna chooses herself.

She pulls the trigger.

* * *

**Dead**

(3) Elfman – Went down being a MAN

(4) Bickslow – Bitemark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Not sorry. I've got the next five chapters and epilogue already drafted for this story.
> 
> – 22 July 2017


	6. five

**reversible graveyards**

* * *

**chapter five**

* * *

The gun's barrel isn't loaded. It's empty as it clicks against Lisanna Strauss's forehead.

She pulls away from it, confused at first, and then coming to a realization. She's fucked up, her heart clenches.

"LISANNA!" Natsu Dragneel yells for his best friend, he didn't see her trying to take the easy way out, committing a sin and choosing herself. No, all he sees is Bickslow getting closer and closer to his goal of turning Natsu into one of  _them_.

Newfound adrenaline rushes through her veins. Lisanna races to her feet, gun still in her hand and lets out a battle cry that rings loudly through the room.

She rams the gun into Bickslow's face with strength she didn't know she had while still screaming her young heart out. Bickslow topples over and lands on his back, lying next to Natsu. Lisanna kneels over him and bashes the eyes she used to love to stare into, the lips that were soft against hers, that straight nose of his that squirted chocolate milk when he couldn't stop laughing at her new haircut.

Natsu witnesses all of this – wide-eyed and mouth agape. What has he done? What has he just asked his best friend to do to her boyfriend?

"I'm sorry!" She repeats as she hits him again and again. Natsu isn't sure who she's talking to. "I'm sorry!"

Lisanna's heart feels weak and her stomach churns. She's willing to hurt Bickslow and keep him away from Natsu but she's not willing to kill him. Because at the end of the day, she will still love him. Their love didn't end because of a cliché break-up, it ended because he died.

She lets out another scream and Natsu yells for help, hoping for a miracle to happen. He's useless with no weapon and with this sprained ankle of his.

"SURVIVORS!" A voice yells, it sounds feminine yet also strong. "Hey, I think I hear survivors over here!"

Footsteps thunder through the hall and then four students burst into the cafeteria. It's Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfilia, Loke and Wendy Marvell.

"Help!" Natsu yells again, drawing attention to their dilemma, wanting to save the one person he has left.

"Natsu?" A familiar masculine voice asks. Ginger hair whips around to look at the fallen pink haired boy.

"Loke?" Natsu echoes back. It looks like Lisanna isn't the only living, breathing friend he has.

This time, a feminine voice shouts his name, "Natsu!"

"Erza?" But then he snaps out of the sudden reunion and points at Lisanna. "Save Lisanna, Erza!"

This happens the same time Bickslow flings Lisanna's small body away from him and tries to take a chunk out of Natsu again. Lisanna suffers more bruises and Natsu commando rolls away to the best of his abilities.  _Fuck!_

"Natsu, run!" Lisanna yells.

Erza and Lucy rushes to Natsu's aid while Loke seals off the doors, pushing tables and re-stacking chairs, and Wendy makes a bee-line towards Lisanna.

Bickslow stands, blind due to the damage Lisanna has made on his face. He gropes thin air and lets out a groan.

Erza advances first and attacks. She drives Bickslow to a corner, swinging her kendo sword left and right. The only problem is, her hits aren't as powerful as before. Erza's exhausted and the fact that she knows Bickslow herself doesn't help.

Bickslow was in Mirajane's circle of friends and the thought of her best friend makes Erza feel queasier.

"Erza, look out!"

Bickslow's hand shots out and grabs Erza by her long scarlet hair. She lets out a yelp. For one second, Erza feels her heart jump to her throat.

Wendy cries out, "Erza-San!"

But then Lucy acts just in time. The blonde thrusts her knife and severs Erza's hair from Bickslow's grip. Erza stumbles back and Lucy slices through grey flesh like it's nothing.

"Lucy, move!"

Erza raises her sword over her head and brings it down with the strength she has left. She hits Bickslow again and again and again until brain matter squish like pudding and blood decorates the wall and fragments of his skull scatter on the floor.

Erza does this all the while she has her eyes squeezed shut and, she hopes whoever is near Lisanna is doing the same for her, keeping a hand over those big blue eyes of hers.

When it's over, the redhead breathes heavily and lets her chest rise and fall. She looks away and wipes the sweat off her forehead, smearing it with fresh blood.

Erza hears Lisanna crying over Bickslow's corpse. She feels incredibly guilty but she knows it had to be done. She just wished it wasn't her who had to do it.

"Hey, you okay?" Lucy's voice asks, causing Erza to look at the blonde.

Lucy is bending slightly by the knees and reaching a hand out for Natsu to take it. He's still sitting on the floor.

Natsu raises his green eyes to the person addressing him.

"… You," Natsu spoke.

"Me ...?" Lucy echoes but then brushes it off as trauma.

He extends a hand for her to grab as if it's moving on his own. Natsu's still staring at Lucy when she pulls him to stand.

"Uh – Thanks." Natsu says, he pulls his hand back and cradles it. Looking a little embarrassed and awkward.

"You're wel –"

Then Lucy notices the way he's rolled up the sleeve of his pants.

"Are you hurt?" Lucy questions then she asks cautiously. "Are you infected?"

"No, I'm okay," Natsu reassures. "I'm not bitten. I just have a sprained ankle, Lisanna saved me before I became zombie chow."

At the mention of Lisanna's bravery and sacrifice, the white haired teen starts breaking into tears, she sobs, "No, I didn't. I saved  _myself_. I'm a horrible friend."

Wendy flinches back, not knowing what to do. The small girl looks afraid to even give Lisanna a comforting pat on the back. Wendy sent a distress signal to Loke who's the closest to her.

"Aw, geez." Loke sighs and immediately strides over to Lisanna and Wendy. He wraps his hands around Lisanna to comfort her. The ladiesman knew a thing or two about crying girls. He had to due to a few heartbreaks. But  _this hug_ , its intention is just to calm Lisanna down. "You were just scared, that's all. Anyone in your shoes would have done the same thing."

" _No_ , I was selfish." Lisanna cries, grabbing fistfuls of Loke's stained jacket. "I can't even look you in the eye now, Natsu! I'm sorry! I'm a terrible person, I'm so sorry!"

"Lis," Natsu calls out, breaking away from Lucy, but Erza stops him with a head shake.

"Let Wendy take a look at your leg. I know it's already wrapped up but it won't hurt for someone to double-check." Erza says.

Natsu stands there for a moment, contemplating. Lisanna is his best friend after all. But then he drops his hand to his side. "Alright. I guess she needs some space."

* * *

"Eat this and drink this." Lyon Bastia says as he pushes fever pills and a bottle of water into Gray Fullbuster's view.

They've made it to the gas station. Gray's awake now and getting worse while Juvia's napping in the bus.

"Alright," Gray downs the pills and chugs the water bottle until it's empty.

The handkerchief that Lyon has taken from Juvia feels heavy in his pocket. He made sure he didn't wake her up while taking it but, regardless, taking it without permission still unnerved him.

But, this isn't the time to back down now.

"Gray, listen to me, okay?" Lyon calls out, grabbing his cousin by the shoulder. "Listen to me carefully."

Gray snaps to Lyon's attention, feverish brain processing the seriousness. Lyon sucks in a breath, time to put his plan into motion.

"I want you to go to the restroom after this. Put your head under the sink and let the water do its job in cooling you down. You're really warm right now and running your head the tap should help." Lyon instructs Gray. He won't be repeating his words.

Gray nods his head.

"Then take off your shirt and wipe down your body."

He nods again.

"Don't –" Lyon emphasizes on 'don't' strongly. "– come out of the bathroom until you're certain you've cooled down a bit, alright?"

Lyon presses a handkerchief into Gray's hands. Even with a feverish brain, Gray knows it's Juvia Lockser's – light blue with a raindrop pattern.

"And once you're done –" Lyon continues, "– pat yourself dry with tissues. It's cold inside the gas station's store and the last thing you need is to get even sicker."

It seems like all Gray can do is bob his head. He doesn't know why Lyon's talking to him this way but he appreciates it. "Thanks, Lyon."

Lyon is surprised at first but then looks away. Something flickers behind it. "Save it,"

Gray could only blink at his cousin in confusion. What was that supposed to mean?

"Whatever," Lyon shrugs his own comment off. "Just go cool yourself down. There's an isotonic drink on the counter once you're done and a cool patch you can stick on your forehead. Sleep after that. Don't stress, just sleep."

"Okay," Gray responses.

Lyon doesn't even bother to reply.

Gray then walks towards the restroom, the way he carries himself tells Lyon he's really weak and ill. Regardless, Lyon isn't going to help him.

Once Gray is out of sight, Lyon does what he has to do. He doesn't even hesitate.

Lyon takes quick steps towards the bus. He doesn't even have time to fill in the tank, he's too afraid the task will be too time-consuming. He hops in and takes his seat behind the wheel. Just to be safe, Lyon just takes a peek behind, Juvia is still asleep.

Satisfied, he turns the key. The bus comes to life. Lyon then closes the doors to the bus.

He promised Juvia he'll handle it –

Lyon drives off without a second thought, he takes Juvia with him and leaves Gray behind.

– and he handled it.

…

Now it's just Lyon Bastia and Juvia Lockser. Now it's just two instead of three. Good-bye, Gray Fullbuster.

(Good-bye escape plan)

* * *

"I'm sorry about your hair." Lucy says after everyone's settled and calm down.

They've filled their stomachs and patched themselves up. There's a blanket draped on Bickslow's corpse so no one has to look at it, the blood stains on the other hand …

"It's okay." Erza says and touches the odd length that's copped off. "Actually, can I borrow your knife? I think my long hair's trouble, I should cut it just in case it happens again."

"Oh," Lucy's hand flies up to grab onto her own blonde ponytail. "Should I cut my hair too?"

Erza nods. "You should just to be safe. Wendy too. Lisanna's hair length is short enough not to be a hazard."

Lucy bobs her own head and hands her kitchen knife to Erza's open palm.

Erza goes first. She manages to pull off a  _Mulan_  and cuts her hair straight, just above the shoulders. It's impressive.

"Wendy!" Erza calls. "Come here, I'm going to cut your hair!"

The freshman wordlessly accepts the fate of her long hair. She leaves Lisanna to Loke's supervision and takes a seat by Erza and Lucy once she walks over to them.

Erza helps Wendy, it almost seems therapeutical and calming if they forget the fact that zombies are outside the cafeteria.

The redhead questions, "Do you want it the same length as mine or …?"

"You should decide, Erza-San. I trust you."

"Okay,"

Bit by bit, inch by inch, hair falls to the ground. Erza runs her fingers through Wendy's scalp and pinches the tips to make sure the length is equal. Once Erza's done, she faces Lucy.

"Will you be able to do it yourself?" Erza asks, handing the knife back to Lucy like it's completely normal to hand your friends weapons.

"Yeah," Lucy answers. "I want to try something."

Lucy takes precaution as she lets down her ponytail. Good-bye long hair, no more fun times tying it up, no more braiding. Lucy works the knife in her hand and cuts it short. Real short – almost in a pixie haircut. If not for her inexperience, Lucy may even think she'll be able to pull it off and look cute, but it's whatever. This wasn't a fashion show, this was a matter of life and death.

"Hey, now.  _Hey._ " Lucy hears Loke say softly as she dusts blonde strands off her shoulders and collarbone. Loke jokes, trying to lift Lisanna's spirit up. "Look at Lucy. You and her have the same pixie style now. What a time to be stealing looks, am I right?"

Lisanna blinks at Lucy. Her eyes are still wet but they're crinkled slightly in amusement.

Lucy goes along with the act, snapping her finger in frustration for effect. "Oh darn, just when I thought I was being original. Should have stuck to my ponytail."

This gets Lisanna to smile. Lisanna points out, "Erza and Wendy match too."

Erza grins in return and Natsu lets out a chuckle after staying silent.

Wendy chimes, "We do!"

"Hello, mini-me!" Erza says.

"Hi!"

A wave of relief washes over Erza.

She feels slightly better now. Good even. Erza's glad she managed to make her best friend's little sister laugh. She feels like she owes Lisanna that much, especially after bashing Lisanna's zombie boyfriend's head in.

Erza tells herself she's doing good. She and her friends have just saved two people from being turned into the walking dead. That should be something to be proud of.

Then her phone beeps and Erza pulls it out of her pocket. The smile on her face drops. Erza's face pales as she reads the words on her phone.

Lucy notices this and asks, "Erza, are you okay? What's wrong?"

It draws the attention from the other teens around the room.

Erza's brown eyes dart to look at Lucy then at her other company. "It's Gray,"

"Ice Princess?" Natsu questions. "What about him?" 

She answers, on the brink of tears now as the text slowly blurs itself from her vision. "He's not coming back for us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Almost all the FT girls at one point had cut their hair or had short hair. I'm using their edo counter parts as most hair reference – Lucy and Erza. I thought both Edo!Lucy and Edo!Erza looked nice with their short hair. Wendy had cut her hair short at one point too.
> 
> Lol, bye Gray! Bye everyone's hope on living!
> 
> Also, it's come to my attention I never had to write a scene where someone had to CRY over a corpse instead of simply leaving them to be zombified. Damn.
> 
> – 25 July 2017


	7. six

**reversible graveyards**

* * *

**chapter six**

* * *

"What do you mean he's not coming back?!" Lucy Heartfilia asks in disbelief.

"Gray as in your friend with the bus?" Wendy Marvell questions, she can't seem to absorb the cold hard facts either. No, she thought they had a way out.

Loke jumps to his feet, ready for a fight despite not knowing who to get angry at. The ginger thunders, "Did that bastard chicken out on us?"

"No, Gray's not the type of person to just abandon his friends." Erza Scarlet defends Gray's actions. She wants to cry. All their effort until now for nothing. And they still haven't found their friends. Erza still hadn't found  _her_  best friend. "No, he – He lost the bus."

"He … lost it?" Natsu Dragneel asks the same time Lisanna Strauss burst into tears again. He quickly wraps one arm around a crying Lisanna and pats her head.

Dread suffocates the teenagers, silence falls upon the room like a blanket.

Someone speaks up, "We're doomed."

* * *

Gajeel Redfox sits in the teacher's lounge with no plan in mind. His right hand is occupied with his phone while his left hand is wrapped around Levy McGarden's wrist. He feels awkward, his big hand swallowing her small arm – something that could easily be snapped – but he can't risk her darting off and going to back to save Droy. He's already a lost cause, he's probably already dead.

No, most  _definitely_  dead.

"Bleh!" Jet says as he pulls away from a mug he's sipping. "I thought the teachers would have good coffee but it tastes horrible!"

"Budget cuts." Gajeel answers, he looks up from his phone. He finally had the time to charge it after it died on him earlier.

Levy doesn't say a word, she hasn't said anything in a while now.

"Now I feel bad for never paying attention to morning classes. All this time, they were just as dead as us." Jet tells the two people in the room and sets the mug down. "Looks like our teachers have it rough too."

Gajeel grunts, reading a text from Juvia Lockser.

Jet lets out a sigh. "I bet a majority of teachers sacrificed themselves for their students. I mean, there are none here so it just proves that they were out doing their jobs protecting the kids."

"I guess."

Jet lowers himself on a swivelling chair and spins himself in 360 circles. "Sorry, I'm just – I'm just trying to make light conversation. I don't know what else to do."

"S'okay." Gajeel answers. "Me neither. But I'm not a talker so …"

He lets himself trail off. Jet keeps spinning and Levy's eyes are still glued to her ballerina flats.

"… Hey," Levy finally says, but her voice is so small that it almost goes unheard.

Gajeel answers, "Yeah?"

"If we get a chance … can we save a few people?"

Jet stops and places a steady hand on a desk, her eyebrows furrow sadly.  _Droy …_

Gajeel's eyes soften.

"Of course, Shrimp." He answers despite knowing it was safer to hide, despite knowing the fact that going outside this room was a death plan, despite receiving a text from Juvia an hour ago about a bullet-proof plan that could sail smoothly if he just sits still.

* * *

By nominating themselves to drive the zombies away from Evergreen and increase the tally of their kills, Laxus Dreyar and Mirajane Strauss were prepared to do many things. Dying was one of them.

But sacrificing one for the other wasn't. If they were going down, they were doing it together. Or, at least, that's what Mirajane thought.

When she and Laxus got cornered and had to reach out to Evergreen via Laxus's, Mirajane was sure they couldn't go back because that would be suicide. The only thing they  _could_  do was kill as many zombies as possible while they travel farther and farther away from the girls' locker room.

She knows for a fact that her brother, Elfman, is dead by now. Mirajane can only hope her baby sister, Lisanna, is safe.

The only problem is, Laxus has been showing clear signs of wanting to be the hero – wanting to perish by saving her. Saying things like "You don't need me," or "If I die sacrificing myself, wouldn't it be better?" or "I'm not like you, Mira."

But Mirajane called bull. So  _much_  bull from the idiot that she loves with all her heart.

…

Laxus swings his weapon in large arches – bones break and brain matter splatter against the wall as they back up against the lockers.

"Climb on the lockers, Mira!" Laxus says. "They won't be able to reach you from there!"

Normally, Mirajane would be fine with Laxus's orders but because of how he's been acting lately, she refuses. Something in her gut told her this plan was wrong. Something told her it was a bad idea and so Mirajane sticks to the sickening feeling.

"No!" Mirajane replies, shaking her head as she hits a zombie with glasses over the head.

Laxus cocks a brow but doesn't take his eyes off his Dead targets. Hurt flashed on his features. "We don't have time for this!"

"I said no!" Mirajane repeats. She has no intention of saying it again like a parrot learning how to speak. "If I go, what will happen to you?! You won't have anyone to help you out! You can't just send me away!"

Laxus swings his weapon again, trying to prove he was more than capable of handling himself. His move slices open a boy's stomach, intestines and guts pour out. The blonde almost gags at his fuck up. Regardless, he swallows back the unpleasant nausea.

Mirajane turns around, signalling for them to keep moving, keep running, keep bashing heads.

But the conversation isn't over yet.

"Why?!" He yells. "Why are you treating me like this?"

Her temper gets the better of her once again, Mirajane takes out three zombies with her rage, knocking them over like bowling pins. The remaining zombies perish under Laxus's blow.

They're safe for now, but that doesn't stop them from arguing and drawing attention.

Mirajane turns around, fists clenched around her chair and teeth grinding together. "You wanna know the truth?! Do you?!"

Laxus glares at her in response. Of course, he wanted to know. He wanted to know so badly why she was singling him off. He knows he blanked out for a moment when Freed was turning but that was only because he was in shock.

His best friend, dying right in front of his eyes – What a hellish reality.

"It's because you're not focused Laxus!" Mirajane shouts. "You're not as sharp or alert out here as you think you are! You'll get yourself killed if you're alone! We can't – Ever and I can't afford to waste another life just because they –"  _They_ , she thinks of Freed and Elfman. Those stupid idiots. Those reckless bastards. Those damn people she cares so much for "–  _think_ they can make sacrifices!"

"Who are you to decide on what I can and cannot do?!"

"You'll only slow everything down if you do it alone!" Mirajane points out, wishing all her words stabbed him with the hard truth. She doesn't stop jogging down the hall though. "You can't do shit! You can't swing! Your aim is terrible! You can't lift heavy things to crush a zombie's skull! You're afraid of speaking up when I ask you questions! You're soft! You're weak! I'm not leaving you out here by yourself!"

Mirajane has entered demon mode, her tongue as sharp as a knife.

 _This_ – All this coming from a girl who barely reaches up to his ear. All this when Laxus's the one who's on the football team.

But it's  _true_. There's a reason he tackles people on the football field rather than shooting hoops at the basketball court is because that that's all he can do. Laxus doesn't even think when he's out being a member of the football jocks, he just sees an opening and goes for it. That is his strength, literal muscle. But out here where the objective is to not touch the dead, where you need to use your brain before it's eaten, what use is that?

"We're sticking together." Mirajane says as if she has the right to have the final say.

However, Laxus can be just as stubborn as Mirajane when he wants to be. When he thinks he is right, he exercises all of his remedies before falling for another person's option.

"No, I'm keeping you safe." Laxus states, clearly not taking 'no' for an answer. "Even if that means taking it one for the team."

"There is no team if you're DEAD! It'd just be  _me_! It'd just be me ALONE!" Mirajane voice hardens with rage as she told him her answer. "Laxus –"

Laxus yells, the veins on his neck protruding, his face red, "Don't stop me!"

" _No_ , stop.  _Listen to me_." Her voice is in a low growl. Mirajane stops in her tracks, she stands her guard. She stares at him dead in the eye. Full on eye-contact, her dark blue eyes merge with his sky blue ones. "I'm  _tired_  of losing my friends. I'm tired of people losing their lives just because they don't know their limits. I'm tired of them  _dying._  I need you  _here_  by  _my_  side where it's safe."

"Mira –"

" _I can't –_ " She presses on. "I can't lose any more friends, Laxus!"

Laxys's face sagged with defeat. His shoulder dropped and his frown deepened. "Then I guess I'm not your friend then."

"Wha –"

What a childish thing to proclaim.

Laxus says in an almost soft voice, "I'm doing this for you and Ever, Mira. I'm going to make sure both of you are safe if I'm put in the spot."

"You're being stupid!" Mirajane argues.

"And you're being self-centered!" Laxus snarls back. "You think you can just tell me to let things be and wait for the  _both_ of us to get infected when it's clear I can save you?!"

Mirajane's blood boils and she shoves Laxus hard. Laxus can practically hear her blood pressure rising.

He tells her, "It's better me than you! It's better I die alone rather than we die together! I'm not risking it! NO!"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" She asks him. "No, it isn't! I won't let you throw your life away! You're needed here for me and Ever!"

"I want to help!"

"And I want you alive!" Mirajane yells. "You'll help better here! You don't need to die!"

"Mira –"

"I can't lose you, you dumb fucking asshat! I love you!" The words came tumbling out of Mirajane's mouth before she could stop herself. She wants to hold him down so bad. She doesn't want him to go. She's seen enough people leaving already. "Do you understand me?!  _I love you_  and I can't lose you!"

The words hit him like a ton of bricks. "I –"

" _Save it_ ," Mirajane holds up her hand to silence him. All the rage and anger washed over her. "For now you stay alive. For now, both me and Ever need you so don't go abandoning us. You're needed here, okay? You stay here by my side."

Laxus can do nothing but nod. He knows he will not hear the end of it if he opens his mouth again. He tips his chin to a certain direction, they keep moving – together – as planned.

* * *

"… No," Natsu says, speaking so suddenly that everyone turns to look at him. The pinkette says in a louder voice, "No, we're not doomed."

Lisanna's wet eyes blink back in confusion as she stares at her best friend.

Natsu tells his friends, "I've known Ice Princess since middle school, he's not the type to give up easily. And he's not the type to break promises either. He'll find a way, I know it."

Lucy looks at Natsu in awe; the way Natsu commands the room, the way he carries himself with confidence. It reminds her of the main characters in the books she read and admires. That charisma!

"Let's look at what we have from a positive angle. We're better off than most people. For now, let's just wait and rest up, let's be hopeful."

Loke's temper simmers down. His previous outburst forgotten.

"We have food, water, extra weapons and a safe place. The cafeteria is a safe heaven." Natsu says. "We just need one more thing to seal the deal, a plan to save students who are in a similar situation. Maybe build a proper fort that excludes zombies yet is easily accessible for people in need. We have tables and chairs, heck, we have the lunch lady's breakfast station."

Wendy's doubt turns into something else. She beams, a little more optimistic.

"We can do this! We can save people, survive and live through the apocalypse!"

Erza's wobbly frown stills. "Natsu's right! I shouldn't have doubt Gray. He just told me the bus was gone but he didn't say he'd leave us."

"In that case," Loke hands Natsu his hair spray and lighter. "You take this, Natsu. You seem like you have more firepower than me. I'll settle on another weapon from the kitchen." He pulls out another joke to lighten the situation like he did with Lisanna. "Who knows, maybe I'll fling some vending machines around?"

Natsu gives the ginger a grin in return. He jokes back, "Well, I'm all fired up then."

A majority of the people in the room sees Natsu Dragneel in a new light. Especially a certain blonde girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: This chapter is actually an extraction of a random document I wrote back in October 2014. Laxus and Mirajane's moment is a cut out of a draft I wrote for two characters named William and Susan. I've had this zombie idea in my head since I was seventeen but never got around to writing it. Been a solid four years. Wow.
> 
> Anyways, more extractions in the next chapter if you're interested in knowing my OCs that never made it out of my laptop.
> 
> – 31 July 2017


	8. seven

**reversible graveyards**

* * *

**chapter seven**

* * *

"Let me out!" Evergreen shouts as she rattles the doorknob.

She's sick and tired of waiting in the dark, having nothing to occupy her time but by staring at Mirajane's phone and looking through the photos of her circle of friends while they were still alive and together.

"Someone let me out, please!"

She's sick and tired of being the weakling and for letting her emotions define her. No more holding back.

"Please!"

She's sick and tired of not being able to do anything while her friends die. It's time she takes action into her own hands. She  _will_ fight and defend and live, not just survive.

"Dad, I think someone's trapped in there!" A young boy's voice rings out which is then followed by several footsteps racing towards the girls' locker room.

"Careful, Romeo, whoever's in there could be infected." Answers an older male voice that sounded familiar.

"I – I'm not infected." Evergreen says, trying to sound as convincing as possible. "My friends!" Evergreen yells. "My friends left me here because I couldn't fight; to keep me safe! They left to kill more zombies and drive them away from me!"

A voice gasp, feminine, "Evergreen?!"

Evergreen immediately recognized the person saying her name.

"Cana?!" She banged her fists against the door. "Cana, you have to help me Mira and Laxus. They said they were cornered. Freed's already dead and so is Elfman. I don't – I don't know how Bickslow is but he's with his girlfriend and I –"

"Don't cry,"

Evergreen swipes her palm against her stinging eyes. "I – I'm not,"

"I'll let you out. I will. I'll help you too." Cana says. "Principal Makarov, Vice-principal Macao, you have to let Evergreen out."

"My child, we don't know if she's been bitten." It's Principal Makarov.

"I know Evergreen, I trust her, she would never lie to me!"

There seemed to be a pause as if Principal Makarov and Vice-principal Macao were having a telepathic discussion before Principal Makarov obligates to Cana's pleads.

"Okay," He says. "Evergreen, please stand away from the door. Macao, be on the look-out for other zombies, Cana guard Romeo."

The people on the other side of the locker side let out a response of agreement and Evergreen takes a few steps away from the door.

Principal Makarov moves the chair that's blocking the door before he swings it open. Evergreen exits with caution, she lifts her arms up to show she is no treat then does a slow 360 spin to show the others that her body isn't bitten. Scratched and bloodied from fights and killings, yes, but not infected.

"She's clear." The old principal says before Cana lets Romeo return to his father's side and she launches herself at Evergreen in a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you're safe!" Cana almost cries. "We're heading our way towards the cafeteria. I got a text from Loke, he says he's there with a few other students. It's a safe place for us to rest and recover and, it has food and water."

"Who are the other students?" Evergreen asks.

"I don't know. I'm sorry but I don't know." Cana apologizes. "I guess we just have to let it be a surprise."

Evergreen nods her head at that and tightens her grip on her embrace around the brunette.

"I'm sorry but I need to break this small reunion up." Vice-principal Macao tells the girls. "But we need to keep moving. Do you have a weapon Evergreen?"

Evergreen's eyes lands on the fallen chair that blocked her from the world. She breaks away from Cana and picks it up. "I'm pretty handy with this. I took some zombies down while I was with Laxus and Mira before I got locked in the locker room."

Vice-principal Macao nods his head and lifts his own weapon to show he and the others were just as well equipped. He had a heavy fire extinguisher in his arms. Romeo had safety scissors while a screwdriver and a box-cutter pocked out of his jean pockets, Cana had a bloodied shovel and Principal Makarov had a crowbar in his hand.

"Let's head to the cafeteria then," Romeo says, drawing attention from the older people around them.

Evergreen's expression changes to a serious one. "Let's,"

* * *

They're cornered again. And this time,  _this_ time, Laxus Dreyar believes there are no other remedies to exercise an escape. He and Mirajane Strauss have used up all their luck. They are outnumbered and exhausted.

"FUCK!" Laxus yells and brings down his chair against a zombie who snaps her jaw too close. She goes down but the numbers are still overwhelming.

"What do we do, Laxus?" Mirajane asks, swinging her own weapon.

"Well, killing these fuckers aren't helping."

Mirajane clenches her jaw and smacks a zombie against the locker before a light bump shines above her head. "That's it: help!"

"What? Are we going to start yelling for someone to save us or something?" Laxus questions.

"Miracles happen!" Mirajane snaps. "Now, start shouting like your life depends on it!"

"I think this is stupid but, okay." Laxus tells her.

"HELP!" Mirajane exclaims, getting blood and brain matter on her dress as she swings. She's desperate.

The blonde strikes a few more times before he hollers, "IF THERE ARE ANY NERDS WHO ARE BUSY HIDING, NOW WOULD BE A GOOD TIME TO HELP US!"

"Laxus, you didn't have to be sarcastic about –"

"I'M NOT A NERD!" A gruff voice yells then a door flies open and a swivelling chair loaded with heavy objects spins out of control and knocks down the zombies circling Laxus and Mirajane.

"Holy shit! Miracles do happen!" Laxus says in disbelief while Mirajane stands there with wide blue eyes.

"Let's go, losers!" Gajeel Redfox comes into view as he strikes his mop against a grey skull.

Footsteps follow. Levy McGarden and Jet zoom behind them throwing office supplies and jabbing the Dead aside. Who knew staplers could be so deadly?

Levy touches Mirajane's wrist and says in a loud, clear voice, "Come with us! We received a mass text that the cafeteria is a safe-zone!"

Jet tells Laxus, "Come on, man!" because the ginger isn't sure he can easily grab Laxus's sleeve the same way Levy touched Mirajane's hand to coax her to safety.

"Run, motherfuckers, run!" Gajeel shouts, hitting zombies left and right like a maniac.

"Onwards!" Jet yells and Levy lets out a similar battle cry.

Is this what hope looks like?

Mirajane shares a brief look with Laxus for a moment before her face splits into an ear to ear grin. She lets her pink flip-flops smack against the tiled floor before following the trio's march, bashing remaining zombies on the way.

"Oh, fuck it!" Laxus says. He thinks, this is such a crazy day. But at least they're still alive and moving.

* * *

"Lyon-san left Gray-sama?!"

Juvia Lockser exclaims horrified.

"You left him?!"

Lyon Bastia doesn't look at her, his eyes are concentrating hard on the road ahead of them. Crap, he thought he would have a chance to make it all the way to Margaret before Juvia woke up and discovered what he had just done.

"I said I would handle it." Lyon replies, frowning at himself. "And I did."

Juvia can't believe it! Lyon left Gray, his cousin, his own flesh and blood to _die._

"How could you?!" Juvia yells.

"We're at a disadvantage because we left so early!" Lyon says, his voice now loud. "We know less about the outbreak – Heck, we don't know anything at all! We don't know how it spreads or how long it takes to turn or the symptoms of becoming a zombie!"

"So Lyon-san decided to just leave Gray-sama in an abandon gas station?!" Juvia explodes, her blue eyes no longer looked like the kind eyes he fell in love with. "What were you thinking?! Gray-sama's not infected! He didn't get bitten, he's just sick! He's sick and  _now_  he's alone too!"

Lyon doesn't answer, his stomach churns and feels unpleasant. He knew the scolding was coming but he's never seen Juvia so angry in his entire life.

Juvia paces down the narrow hall of the bus, stomping her ankle boots hard as if she was trying to smother the rage building up within her. Juvia grits her teeth and asks, "What's your plan?"

"We get to Margaret."

"Then?" Juvia snaps. "Then what?!"

Lyon sucks in a breath, he hesitates, "That's … that's it."

Juvia's face contorts – her eyebrows knit, her mouth bares teeth through a visible frown and her eyes go wild. She yells at him, louder than before, "That's Gray-sama's plan! That's  _all_  him! Are you telling Juvia Lyon-san has no plan?!"

"I just wanted to save us!" Lyon defends himself as his fingers drum against the steering wheel.

"What about the others?!" Juvia thunders. "The people back at school?!"

"They're a lost cause!" Lyon argues, being selfish. "I thought – I thought it'd just be you and me and the end of the world. I thought we'd just have each other."

" _Each other?_  Juvia has – Juvia  _had_  other people in her life! She had Gray-sama and Gajeel-kun! She had other friends but now she has no one else but  _you_!"

"Is that such a bad thing?" Lyon asks, now walking on a more fragile line.

"You betrayed Juvia and everyone Juvia loves and cares about!" Juvia lays down the cold hard truth. "Turn around!"

"No, Juvia!"

"Juvia said: TURN AROUND!"

"And I said: NO!" Lyon shoots back. "I'm not risking our lives for Gray!"

"If you won't then –" Juvia balls her fists. "If you won't then –" Tears threaten to spill from her doe eyes. She then reaches out and attempts to grab onto the wheel.

"Juvia, stop! You're going to crash the bus!" Lyon says in alarm.

"Stop driving!"

"Wha –"

"STOP THE BUS!" Juvia screams while still struggling for the ownership of the wheel, "If you're not turning around then Juvia is!"

She then grabs onto the wheel with both hands and Lyon has no choice but to slam on the break before they swerve off the road and crash.

"And how do you plan on doing that?!" Lyon yells back at her, glaring at her, his own hands gripping hard. Lyon doesn't like this. He doesn't like how he's raising his voice at Juvia. He doesn't like how they're fighting.

Juvia says, "She's going to leave you!"

"Wha – What?"

"Juvia is kicking you off the bus!"

Juvia takes a step forward towards Lyon and he feels threatened at such action.

"You'll  _never_  make it back to the gas station." Lyon says, trying to speak in a calm voice. She's being irrational. "I didn't fill up the tank, we're almost out of gas. We only have just enough to reach our destination."

Juvia feels her chest tighten. No, that can't be.

"Let's just get to Margaret and  _then_  discuss this." Lyon says.

"No," Juvia argues then repeats with more force. " _No_ ,"

No, that'll be too late!

Even if there were people that could help them once they reached the other town, there's no guarantee they'll help Juvia. To send a squad out to save  _one_  person  _wouldn't_  be worth it. If they were to arrive at Margaret, Juvia's sure more people would coax her to leave Gray for dead. If not, they'd quarantine her and leave her stuck with no options.

Juvia lets go of the wheel for a moment, swirls around and flicks the switch to open the bus's doors. She says in a scary calm voice, "Get out."

"Wha –"

"Get out!" Juvia repeats, her patience wearing thin.

"You're leaving me?!" Lyon questions, horrified by the idea of being standard despite putting his cousin in a similar position. "You can't do that!"

 _Yes, Juvia can!_ She thinks.

Juvia closes the little space between them, ankle boots stomping against the ground again as she grabs Lyon by the collar of his shirt. Lyon tries to jerk away from her, hands flying to pry her grip loose, but Juvia's stronger than she looks. She pulls him forward, dragging him off the driver's seat, and manoeuvres him towards the bus's open doors.

Lyon retaliates by grabbing onto the railing to stop himself from being forced out. He begs for his life, "Don't leave me, Juvia-chan! Don't do it! I don't want to be alone out there! I don't want to be like Gray!"

_Like Gray?_

And this triggers Juvia to snap. The delinquent in her resurfaces. She hasn't felt  _this_  angry in forever. She hasn't hurt anyone in a whole year since she defended Gajeel back in her old school and had gotten expelled. But right now feels like the right time to let her temper get the best of her.

Juvia raises her fist and punches Lyon – square in the face, hard.

He howls in pain but Lyon doesn't give in that easily. He tries to catch her wrist and stop her from bashing his face but it's no use. Delinquent Juvia is a force that cannot be stopped.

Juvia hits him again and again and again until Lyon can't hold on. She punches him in the eye, his jaw and his nose, bringing him to a whole world of hurt. Blood pour down his face and soaks his shirt, his face feels bruised, his head snaps back as her fist connect against his cheek repeatedly.

She fights him with everything she's got – vigorous and angry.

Lyon staggers back, trying to hold onto anything from falling off the small steps before losing his footing. He topples down the steps like a ton of bricks, his head and back hitting sharp corners before he tumbles off the bus.

He gasps when he feels the wind getting knocked out of his lungs. Lyon coughs hard until he realizes he can't just lie on the dirt road. He lifts his face and pleads, "Juvia, please wait!"

Juvia doesn't listen. Instead, she stares at him with cold eyes and closes the door before taking a seat behind the driver's seat.

Lyon staggers to get up and stand. Everywhere hurt. He saw stars. He hits the glass doors with his open palms. "Juvia, wait – Please,  _please_!

Juvia glares at him. Hate doesn't even cover how she feels at this very moment. She adjusts the stick shift, grabs the steering wheel and presses the gas peddle.

.

.

.

He tells her, "I can't live without you!"

And she replies, "Then die."

.

.

.

"Juvia!"

Lyon Bastia races after the orange bus as it drives away. His face is black and blue, the blood on his shirt is his.

"Juvia!"

The waves his arm in the air, hoping the signal would enough for Juvia to forgive him. The vehicle isn't stopping. The bus doors are still shutting him out.

"I'm sorry!"

The bus is now a tiny spot in Lyon's vision, it's making its journey back to the gas station, leaving Lyon – alone, defenceless, exposed and on the outskirts of Margaret.

"I'm sorry."

He repeats but it's too late. He's on his own now; out in the open, headed towards the unknown.

* * *

**Groups**

(7) Principal Makarov, Vice-principal Macao, Cana and Romeo

* * *

**Weapons**

(6) Principal Makarov, Vice-principal Macao, Cana and Romeo (respectively) – Crowbar, fire hydrant, shovel and, safety scissors, screwdriver and box-cutter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: This chapter is ANOTHER extraction of a random document I wrote back in January 2016. There were three characters involved – P, Alder and Stephanie. In this scene, Alder was supposed to have gone mad after learning Stephanie had left P to fend for herself. They were traveling from City Y to City X (I know, how creative of me!) Alder killed Stephanie, beat her to shit then shot her just cause she wouldn't exit the van they were in.
> 
> Besides those three, I also had three other characters – Johanne, William and Susan. Then there's another group that's practically a boyband and one girl. LOL.
> 
> I never had the energy to make new characters so I'm just gonna use FT characters instead. The reason why I always liked FT was because the cast was so wide. Making me almost never needing to make OCs if ever wanted to. But I couldn't really think of any evil FT member to kill so Stephanie made an appearance in Chapter One as a zombie. I originally wanted to make it Daphne just because their names sound similar but meh, I just threw in my OC. Stephanie sounds evil anyways.
> 
> – 3 August 2017


	9. eight

**reversible graveyards**

* * *

**chapter eight**

* * *

The obstacle course that Natsu Dragneel had suggested worked like a charm – it kept the Dead out and the Living in. It was built just a few feet shy outside the cafeteria doors, occupying two sides of the hallway. Empty vending machines, the salad bar, remaining lunch tables and chairs were all stacked up and formed a somewhat manoeuvrable fortress.

It took a while to build as the group had to get rid of the zombies loitering out in the hall before pushing the heavy equipment and furniture around. Natsu couldn't really do as much as the others with his sprain ankle, he was sure Wendy Marvell was doing a much better at moving things around than him, but he will never forget the smell of human flesh being burned.

A zombie had gotten too close to Lucy Heartfilia and he panicked despite seeing her pull out her kitchen knife to defend herself. He flicked the lighter in his hand and set off the hairspray. Natsu was surprised to hear screaming, even more so when it was coming from him and not Lucy. She didn't bat an eye, probably use to Loke using it before passing the weapon to Natsu.

It was still hard to wrap his head around the situation.

"Thanks for helping me out earlier," Lucy says then gives him a pat on the shoulder to show her gratitude.

"You're welcome …" Natsu answers, still taken aback by what he did.

"Hey," She says, staring at the double door of the cafeteria, they're taking shifts. Erza Scarlet and Lisanna Strauss are watching the other cafeteria doors that lead out to the quad. It's a little scarier to stare out of  _those_  doors due to the large glass windows that display grass sprayed with blood and evidence of a struggle on stone benches. "It'll be okay. I know it was – I know it came out as a shock when you use the hairspray flame-thrower. I know how shaken I was when Loke used it to save Wendy but … we have to do these sorts of things to save ourselves and our friends."

"I guess," He says and laces his hands together.

"I'm not gonna tell you you'll get used to it. However, I think the weapon suits you since you can't move around a lot. It was a good call, attacking from a distance."

Natsu only nods in response.

Not knowing how else to cheer Natsu up, Lucy pulls out a  _Snicker_ s bar. "Want a bite?" Lucy asks then quotes the  _Snickers_ 's slogan, "You know you're not yourself when you're hungry."

At this, Natsu couldn't help but feel something tickle his throat. He lets out a chuckle. It looks like Loke wasn't the only one making a good call giving him the hairspray. Natsu had made a good call too, having a crush on Lucy Heartfilia. The blonde barely knew him yet was finding further ways to burrow deeper into his heart.

What was that saying: the best way to a man's heart was through his stomach?

"Yeah," Natsu replies and opens his palm to accept the chocolate bar. "Thanks."

Lucy places the snack in the middle of his palm, her fingers brush against his hands for a moment. "You're most welcome."

His hands felt warm.

Then Lucy joined Natsu in watching the door, not saying anymore more and just listening to him tear the wrapper and eating.

Everyone in the room had sent a mass-text, telling everyone they know where to go. The cafeteria was big enough to accommodate food, water and shelter to all who needed it. That is, if there were still extra people to accommodate to. Now it was just a matter of playing the waiting game.

"What if no one comes?" A voice whispers. It's Wendy, she's young and filled with insecurity that a majority of freshmen share. Though, this situation may be a little different than the average case of butterflies in the stomach.

"Don't think that way," Loke answers, his arms crossed. It looks like he's not sure either.

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried."

"They'll make it." The ginger says. "Students of Magnolia High are tough."

Wendy bobs her head before a silence falls upon the cafeteria then stretches. Natsu fills it by crumpling his wrapper before tossing it into the trash can by the double doors. He shoots and … he scores!

Natsu pumps his fists in the air. He still got it. Basketball and accuracy skills on point!

"You're really good at aiming." Lucy spoke in a smaller voice than before.

"Yeah," Natsu laughs to himself.

"Come to think of it, that's what saved me earlier."

"Well, I wouldn't call it saving." Natsu shrugs half-heartedly. "It looked like you could have handled it yourself. I just freaked out."

Lucy hums in reply. "Perhaps. But I … I know death is inevitable, especially in this post-apocalypse zombie thing. But I just wished I could have saved someone like how Wendy uses her first-aid skills or how Erza saved me from being killed by using her kendo sword or how Loke used his navigating skills to get us to safety."

"You're already doing your best."

"But is it enough?"

"Sure it is." Natsu says.

Lucy looks down at the tiled floors. "I don't feel that way."

Natsu pauses for a moment. Something swells in his chest. Something told him 'say it now!' He asks her, "Wanna hear something positive?"

"About me?" She questions back.

Natsu nods his head. "Yeah. Well, I know I don't really know you. And this may come off sounding like a confession but …" He rubs the back of his neck.

Oh God, where did this sudden bravery come from? How did he come to this?

"Well, since it death's inevitable and it's a fact that we're going to spend a few more hours in this hell hole before Droopy eyes picked us up, I may as well tell you."

Lucy tilts her head to the side as if she's trying to figure out what he's trying to say.

"I …" He dances around the topic for a split second. Natsu speaks at a fast pace, it almost sounds like his sentence has merged into a long word, "I think – Ithinkyou'rereallybraveandsmart."

"Oh," A blush creeps on her face, but he's not done yet.

He opens his mouth and closes it before he opens it again, "And I uh ... I like –"

And as if on cue, the double doors fly open.

"Lu-chan, I got your text!" Levy McGarden's scream echoes through the cafeteria.

Everyone wipes their heads to stare at the short girl.

Lucy immediately stands. It's true that she didn't know a lot of people due to her still being new but she did manage to bond with Levy a little in English class. The blonde races to Levy, happy she managed to save someone.

The odds of her saving someone through a simple text message was slim but it still happened!

"Levy-chan!" The blonde exclaims.

Levy races to her friend, intertwine their hands then hugs Lucy tight. "You saved us! You saved me, Jet, Gajeel and the others!"

"I just did what I could!" Lucy says and embraces the bluenette back. "I'm glad you're safe!"

Natsu sits there, dumbfounded. His face resembles someone who had just sucked on a sour lemon. He has really unfortunate timing.

Then a gasp catches everyone's attention as Lisanna's eyes lands on the people behind Levy.

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna yells. She abandons her position to watch the doors to the quad, she runs across the room and embraces her older sister.

"Lisanna!" Mirajane chimes back.

"Mira!" Erza scrambles to her best friend, also leaving her position.

"Erza!" Mirajane reaches outs to the redhead back.

And soon all three of them are hugging, laughing and shouting in triumph and glee.

Laxus Dreyar, Gajeel Redfox and Jet stand there, watching two separate touching moments happen.

"We're here too," Jet says but gets ignored.

"Uh – um … Anyone hurt?" Wendy asks, somewhat shy now that there's a large crowd.

The boys turn to her, noticing the tiny girl.

"I – I know first-aid! I can bandage your wounds …" Wendy offers then trails off.

"There's food at that table there if you want." Loke jerks his thumb to the table at the centre of the room to direct the awkwardness somewhere else. "Take your pick, there's plenty for all of us."

Before either Gajeel or Jet can move towards the food, Laxus asks, "Where's Bickslow?"

Mirajane, Erza and Lisanna stop hugging, Mirajane feels Lisanna and Erza still.

Lisanna is the first to break away. Her blue eyes downcast before she looks at Laxus in the eyes. "I … I – I'm sorry. Bickslow didn't make it. He … He got bitten. He tried saving us before he turned but –"

"I had to take him out." Erza cuts in then points to the corpse that's covered by a large cloth.

Once again, it feels like a blanket has fallen over the room to hush it, filling it with suffocating silence.

Laxus is quiet then he says in a soft voice, "I understand, I couldn't save Freed."

Mirajane takes a step forward, not wanting Laxus to beat himself up over it. "I couldn't save Elfman either."

Erza covers her mouth with her hands. "Elfman too?"

Lisanna turns to her sister. "Elfman-nii is …" She couldn't finish her sentence.

Mirajane nods, her action slow as her eyes dampen. "… I'm sorry, Lis. It's just us now."

"They were all very brave sacrificing themselves for their friends." Lucy speaks, surprising the other with her interjection.

Levy squeezes Lucy's hands.

"They're all heroes." Erza adds.

...

"EVER!"

Laxus's gleeful cry echoes through the cafeteria and Mirajane cups her face in relief as she cries happy tears. Her friend is safe!

"EVERGREEN!"

"LAXUS! MIRA!" Evergreen yells so loud that it almost hurts and runs towards the duo.

They mush into each other, a messy embrace filled with tears and happy gibberish. But Evergreen isn't the only one seeing familiar faces.

"Romeo!" Wendy notices, her short legs carry her faster than it's ever had and embraces him. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"W – Wendy?" Romeo shutters. "Uh – You too!"

Principal Makarov and Vice-principal Macao grin at each other. Ah, young … love? A crush maybe? Whatever, everyone was hugging and that's all that mattered.

"Go get em', tiger!" Someone jokes – a certain someone with brown hair, blue eyes and a high tolerance for alcohol.

"Shut up, Cana-senpai!" Romeo snaps in embarrassment while Wendy blushes hard.

She says, "You wound me, Romeo."

"You're so embarrassing, Senpai!"

At this point, everyone was just yelling everyone else's names.

"Cana!" It's Loke.

"Man whore!" Cana replies with equal enthusiasm as soon as she spots him.

"What the fuck, you dick-butt! I seriously thought you had died on me!"

"Oh, let it slide! Come here and gimme a hug!" Cana opens her arms wide and gestures to be loved.

Loke zooms towards her and kicks her instead.

"How dare you kick a lady!" Cana squawks.

"You're  _no_  lady!" Loke argues back and then Loke picks her up and spins her around. He calls her, "Bitch!"

"You're the bitch,  _bitch_!" Cana trash talks to the ginger.

"No, you!"

"Bitch!" Cana echoes back.

"BITCH!"

"Language around the principal!" Vice-principal Macao warns to which Principal Makarov only chuckles.

"Quick, someone call me a bitch too!" Gajeel shouts just because he can. This would probably be the only time he could openly curse in front of the head of the school.

Jet opens his mouth but then Gajeel shoots him down before Jet even gets his chance.

"No,  _not_  you." Gajeel frowns. "You're not on my level."

"Hey!"

Everyone laughs at the nonsense unfolding. What a strange friendship everyone has.

* * *

Gray Fullbuster drifts off into sleep as he lies down on his make-shift bed out of towels and t-shirts from the abandon gas station. He's inside the small station, away from the open and he feels somewhat safe. Gray's wedged an umbrella so that the door stays closed and has barricaded it with shelves just in case the umbrella doesn't do its job.

"Gray-sama!"

He stirs, eyebrows pinched together, not liking the disturbance.

"Gray-sama!"

Gray feels himself waking up, he blinks his eyes. Is his feverish brain playing tricks on him?

"Gray-sama, Juvia's back!" The sound of a horn blasting once alerts him that the statement is in fact, true.

Gray jolts awake, Juvia's dampen rain-themed handkerchief flying off his forehead. He stuffs it into his pocket before he pushes the towels piled up over his body and races towards the door and glass window. He waves his arm over the shelves and yells.

"Juvia!" He yells.

"You're alive!" She screams back. "Juvia was so worried!"

The sound of the engine of the bus cutting off and the doors opening gives Gray reassurance that Juvia has made a trip back just to pick him up and that he has a ride out of here.

Gray grabs the shelves and pushes them aside with all the strength he has. They topple over each other and crash but he doesn't care. This place is remoted and shows no signs of zombies. Gray tosses the umbrella to the side, the final move to get rid of the barrier separating him from Juvia

The moment he's out of the building, Juvia throws her hands around his neck and almost tackles him down.

"Juvia –" Gray tries to speak but is silenced.

She kisses him in her frenzy to apologize. Juvia doesn't even care if it's their first kiss or if she hasn't confessed yet. Right now, she just wants to show him she's sorry.

"Whoa, wait –" Gray jerks back, his hands on the sides of her face. Was the fever getting to him or did that really happen?

"Juvia's sorry!" Juvia openly cries now, hands still locked around his neck. "Juvia is  _so_ sorry. By the time she woke up, we were already far away and had left Gray-sama."

We?

 _Right –_ Lyon!

"Where's Lyon?" Gray asks, his eyes snapping towards the bus. Where was his cousin? He knew the bastard was acting sketchy.

Juvia's mouth wobbles before she tells him, "Juvia left him on the outskirts of Margaret,"

Gray stares at her. "You left him?"

Juvia looks away then apologized again, "Juvia's sorry but he … Lyon-san didn't want to turn back and get you."

She doesn't add that it's because of Gray's sudden illness and because Lyon figured it would cause Gray to turn. Juvia knows for a fact that Gray wasn't infected, he still felt warm though.

"Oh," Gray says.

Gray pauses. He knew Lyon was acting sneaky and his orders to Gray were a little too specific but he refused to believe it until now.

"Never mind," Gray waved it off. "Did Margaret look safe?"

"It was deserted like this gas station right now. Juvia assumes the people evacuated."

"Okay, it's safe to assume that Margaret is zombie-free." Gray nods to Juvia. "Let's fill up the tank, load the bus with some supplies and get back to Magnolia."

Juvia feels her heart swell. There's still hope for Gajeel and the others!

He tells her. "Is it okay if I sleep off my fever a little bit more?"

She bobs her head, "More than enough. Gray-sama will need his strength, he is the brains to this operation after all. Juvia will drive." 

"Let's go. We've got people to save."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: One more chapter then the epilogue!
> 
> – 8 August 2017


	10. nine

**reversible graveyards**

* * *

**chapter nine**

* * *

"Hey," Jet says, he swings his long legs over one of the cafeteria's benches and sits next to Gajeel Redfox before he locks his hands together and places them on the table. Levy McGarden stands beside the boys with her hands behind her back.

Gajeel looks up from texting. "… Hey,"

"I uh –" Jet clears his throat and rubs the back of his neck. "I'm sorry Levy and I never had a chance to tell you this but …  _thank you_."

Levy smiles brightly at Gajeel.

Jet continues, "Thank you for saving our lives. You really risked a lot for us today. You sacrificed so much and almost died for us when you opted to hold the double doors."

Levy nods her head. She tries not to cry over the subtle mention of Droy. She says, "We forgive you for what you did to us in the past. We're sorry for holding a grudge against you."

Gajeel pauses for a moment. Jet and Levy wait patiently for a reply.

"Whatever," Gajeel says in a low voice, eyes still looking at his phone. "Any reasonable person would be mad at me for what I did to you guys. Shoving you in lockers and stuff."

"No,  _really,_  we forgive you. What you did for us – it means a lot." Jet insists.

"Gajeel, please believe us." Levy pleads.

A loud sigh escapes the pierced teen. Jet and Levy look at each other, a little tense. Perhaps speaking about the past was a bad idea.

"I do," Gajeel tells them before he looks at his shoes and the familiar pattern of the cafeteria floor. "I do believe you. Sorry, I just got somethin' on my mind."

"Is something bothering you?" Levy asks.

Jet straightens his back and leans in to show Gajeel he was willing to lend an ear. "Tell us."

"It's Ju," Gajeel confesses.

"Oh," Levy trails off. None of them have heard of Juvia Lockser since the zombie outbreak.

"Ju texted me hours ago and I texted her back, told her I'm waiting for her but ..." Gajeel says aloud. "But she hasn't replied yet. I don't know where she is. I don't even know if she's safe or alive."

"I'm … I'm sorry," Jet says, his face turns sad. He gives Gajeel an awkward back pat.

"… It's …" Gajeel doesn't add anything else to his sentence. His shoulders drop, he fidgets with his phone, then he picks himself back up, "I just want to know what happened to her. Closure, y'know? If she's dead then …"

Levy says in a small voice, she takes a seat beside him. "I know. I know how you feel."

"Juvia's a strong-willed person." Jet speaks up, "I'm sure she's not the type to be beaten so easily."

"She isn't," Gajeel answers.

"Exactly!" Jet says. "I'm sure the answer will come any minute now –"

Then, as if God himself was eavesdropping on the trio's conversation, Gajeel's phone buzzes. It's an incoming call. Gajeel's red eyes widen, he picks the phone call up immediately after reading the ID username.

"Ju?!" He says, causing Jet and Levy to gasp at the stroke of luck. "Juvia, where are you?!"

But a different voice answers. "It's Gray,"

Gajeel's face scrunches up in disgust. Ugh, that ice prick! Then Gajeel asks, "Where's Juvia? Is she alive? Is she hurt? Why do you have her phone?"

Gray answers this all in a sentence, "Juvia's driving the bus."

Driving the … wait. Gajeel connects the dots.  _Right!_  Gray was the one who was coming to get them to Margaret. Meaning Juvia's been alive and well this whole time and she's coming to them right this moment!

"So she's okay and she's headin' back to Magnolia?" Gajeel questions.

Gray responses with a hum and adds, "Yeah," Then Gray asks, sounding abnormally polite. "Could you please hand the phone over to Erza?"

"Why don't you use your own phone?" Gajeel says, hinting he would like to talk to Juvia.

Gray replies on the other line, politeness gone, "Because it died and if you don't hand the phone over to Erza quick, Juvia's phone will die too."

"Fine," Gajeel squints his eyes. He doesn't even have time to mull it over.

Gajeel mouths the newly found information to the remaining Shadow Gear Team. Jet and Levy immediately perk up, a wave of relief washes over them.

Then he scans the cafeteria and calls for the redhead girl, "Erza?!"

Everyone in the room turns to the long haired boy, their conversation comes to a halt and silence falls. They can sense the seriousness behind Gajeel's voice.

Erza Scarlet turns away from Mirajane Strauss, an eyebrow raised. Her face reads confusion. "Yes?"

Gajeel says as he waves his phone high in the air. "Gray's on the other line. He wants to speak to you."

Erza's brown eyes widen, it's filled with hope. She immediately stands up and takes fast strides towards Gajeel's table. Once she's close though, her shaky hand grabs onto Gajeel's phone. The redhead presses the device against her ear. "Hello, Gray?"

"Erza, listen," Gray answers, straight to the point since he knows time is literally against them – zombie-wise and Juvia's dying phone. "Here's the plan."

…

Erza Scarlet paces back and forth as she grips onto Gajeel's phone, waiting for the signal.

After relaying the plan to everybody in the room, every single person scrambles and hurries to get ready. They pack the remaining food and drinks they have into bags they gathered from the kitchen. They sharpen their weapons and supply themselves with extra killing tools. They stretch their limbs and hydrate themselves and quickly take bathroom breaks.

"Do you know when Gray and Juvia will arrive?" Evergreen asks for what seems like the hundredth time. Not that anyone can blame her, everyone is just as nervous.

Laxus Dreyar reaches over the table and pats his friend's hand. "They'll be here, don't worry."

Erza mutters under her breathe, trying to calm herself down. Mirajane thinks she hears Erza quizzing herself with the multiplication timetable.

A horn beeping sends several people jumping from their seats. Lisanna Strauss lets out a surprised scream, Loke swears, Cana Alberona chokes on her drink and Vice-principal Makarov drops the supplies in his hands.

Erza whips her head to look at the other door, the one that leads outside the cafeteria the quad. She sees Juvia behind the wheel and Gray waving his arms around, gesturing to everyone. She knows what that means.

Erza yells at everyone, "Gray told us to go out there and get on the bus."

"Out there as in the open? Out there in zombie territory?" Romeo asks, horrified.

Wendy lets out a petrified squeak. "I – Isn't there a better way on the bus?"

"Now, now, children." Principal Makarov reassures. "We've seen a few of the Dead roaming around but I'm sure we can take them. It doesn't seem like they've realized we're here so we should be able to get to the bus safely."

But it seems the principal had spoken too soon. The sound of something smacking hard against the glass double doors causes several people to scream, gasp and look in the direction of the noise.

A hiss and jaw snapping sends alarm bells rings in everyone's heads.

The first thing they see is an imprint of blood then the zombie who had caused everyone to be alert. It's covered in red, has its guts hanging out and an arm missing. Then the image turns worse. The number of Dead increase overwhelmingly. One by one, they come and slam their fists and bodies against the doors.

"Shit!" Loke curses, he feels Cana grab onto his shoulder while her other hand grabs onto Evergreen's.

Jet wordlessly watches the number of zombies accumulating outside the cafeteria doors. Wendy starts crying. Vice-principal Macao holds his son tight.

"Those zombie movies were right!" Natsu Dragneel says as Lucy Heartfilia helps support him up, sprain ankle and all. "A large crowd does attract more zombies!"

"No, I think they heard us!" Lucy replies.

Evergreen asks, "You mean the bus honking?"

"We'll never make it outside! How are we going to pry the doors open, cross the quad and then get on the bus without getting bitten?" Laxus questions, his stomach feels queasy. He thinks he's going to vomit.

Cana swears, her blue eyes as large as saucers. "Bitch titties, we're swarmed! Going out there is suicide!"

"What do we do?" Lisanna panics, she starts hyperventilating. Mirajane can only squeeze her sister's hand in some kind of reassuring way.

A text message answers Lisanna's question.

Erza quickly reads the message blinking on Gajeel's phone's screen. She turns away from the phone just as fast and yells at the people in the room, "Gray says 'Get out of the way'!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Levy asks.

Gajeel is the first to understand the meaning behind the text. It clicks in his brain what's going to happen. He grabs both Levy and Jet before saying aloud, "It means Ju and that stripper freak are gonna go beep-beep-motherfucker and crash through the doors!"

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna exclaims and pushes her sister to the farthest corner of the room.

"Move, children!" Principal Makarov shouts, pulling Natsu and Lucy away to the best of his abilities. He's old and all this zombie outbreak has done is made him tired and out of breath.

Everyone grabs the nearest people besides them and bolts out of the way. The last thing they see is Gray clinging onto his seat for dear life and Juvia's determine face before she slams her foot on the gas pedal and sends the bus towards the building and gathering zombies.

…

As soon as Juvia uses ¼ of the bus to crash through the doors and run over a majority of the zombies, sending debris and clouds of dust everywhere, everyone acts fast. They beat the living shit out of the Dead.

"Let's go!" Juvia yells as soon as the last person climbs on board.

"Everyone here?!" Gray asks, eyes scanning the cafeteria just in case they missed anyone.

Mirajane does a head count, blue eyes taking in everyone's faces and names before she nods to herself. "Yes, everyone's here!"

"Good," Juvia says and closes the door.

"Go, go, GO!" Romeo chants.

"Let's," Lisanna says. Before she leaves, she throws one last look at the blanket draped over her dead boyfriend's body. What he did, or what he tried to do for her and Natsu, was incredibly brave and selfless. She will never forget or stop loving him.

But, this was truly good-bye now.

…

As soon as the people on the bus felt Juvia reversing the vehicle, they let out a sigh of relief and collapse on worn out bus seats and the dirty narrow floor.

"We're saved!" Lisanna exclaims with joy, she wraps an arm around her sister and best friend then kisses them both on the cheek.

Loke hollers and pumps his fists in the air while Wendy breaks out into more tears, but this time, it's tears of joy. Erza laughs out loud before she tackles Gray in a thank-you hug. Gajeel sits beside the driver's seat and talks to Juvia in a small voice which Juvia replies while trying not to cry over her friend's miraculous still-alive status.

She's just about book it out of the lot when everybody hears it.

"Wait!" A voice calls out.

"Is someone calling for us?" Levy asks.

"Wait! I'm coming!" The voice repeats.

Jet stands up from his seat. "Someone is!"

Once again, everyone's attention turns somewhere else. They stare out of the bus windows, searching high and low until they see someone stumble out of the obstacle course and into the cafeteria.

Erza gasps and smacks the window.

"Erza?" Mirajane calls out, concern on why her best friend seemed shaken.

"Don't go! I know him! Don't go!" Erza cries out.

"What?" Juvia asks, her ankle boots leaving the gas pedal. The bus is now constant while the engine is still running.

They were so close to leaving!

"We have to go! Zombies, remember?!" Gajeel voices.

"No, we can't!" Erza says then ran to bus's door and hits her flat palms against the glass, drawing attention so that that person would see her. Erza's hands tighten around her kendo sword.

The others are still pressed against their respected window, spotting the lone student running out of the cafeteria as he swings his weapon to defend himself.

Evergreen's jaw almost drops. "Is he killing zombies with –"

"– a saxophone," Laxus confirms.

"Oh my god, that poor instrument." Lucy couldn't help but say.

"Jellal!" Erza screams.

"Shit, stop yelling!" Loke tells the girl.

The group sees zombies around the corner, racing towards Jellal. Their screaming and loud voices are attracting unwanted attention. The cluster of Dead is too much for Jellal to take down himself.

"Can't we leave him?" Romeo asks in fright, he feels his father's disapproving stare on him.

"No, he's the kindest person I know and we can't just leave him when he's so close!" Erza turns around and pulls the switch that opens the bus's door then races out.

"Erza!" Mirajane yells after her best friend.

"God damn it, Red!" Cana shouts.

"Can't we –"

"We're not leaving without Erza!" Gray declares. The owner of the bus has spoken.

"Then let's go help her save her friend!" Evergreen says, her previous vow to prove herself strong and not weak is present.

She's the first out to follow Erza then Laxus, Mirajane, and even Lisanna who is now braver with her sister beside her.

"Lis!" Natsu shouts. If he wasn't hurt, he'd follow her straight away.

A few looks are exchanged before someone else moves.

"Stay here. Man the fort." Loke says, he presses a hand on Natsu's shoulder then sprints out the bus.

Cana and Lucy give Natsu a nod then follow. Gajeel, Jet and Levy follow too. But it's obvious not all of them are in fighting condition, like the sick and wounded; Gray and Natsu.

Gray smacks the bus's doors close just in case a zombie climbs on board then turns to the remaining people. He says, "Some of us have to stay behind to protect the bus and Juvia just in case something happens. Who's staying beside me, Juvia and Flame Brain, here?"

"We won't be entirely useless though. I can fight long distance." Natsu replies, taking Loke's advice. He raises his can of hair spray and lighter. "I can protect the bus, just gimme a window to shoot flames out of."

Gray nods. "Anyone else staying?"

Vice-principal Macao speaks up, "I would like Romeo, Wendy and Principal Makarov to stay in the bus beside you three."

"Sensei," Wendy's mouth wobbles at the suggestion.

"But dad!" Romeo argues. He's scared out of his mind to get out there after finding this bus sanctuary which could arguably be heaven but he doesn't want his father to fight without him.

"I can't risk losing you!" Vice-principal Macao answers with a stern voice.

"Macao," Principal Makarov speaks up.

"You're too old, wise timer." Vice-principal Macao says, he places a hand briefly on Principal Makarov's shoulder. "I'm going out there. I can't just let the students fight alone while I loiter here. I'm the adult, I have to set an example."

Principal Makarov holds his friends gaze. It's a mix of sadness and pain but he understands the responsibilities that lie in being a teacher. He gives Macao a nod.

Vice-principal Macao nods back before he turns to Romeo and embraces him. "Stay safe. I love you, son."

Romeo only chokes back his tears in reply. For some reason, this felt like a good-bye.

"Close the doors once I exit the bus." Then Macao's out there fighting zombies like everyone else while Principal Makarov and Wendy hold Romeo back.

* * *

The fight between the Living against the Dead and manning the bus must have lasted for less than three minutes but a lot happened.

Gray equips himself and Juvia with the baseball bats that he and Lyon had used earlier. Gray hands Juvia his bat while he keeps Lyon's. He's still a little bitter and can't fathom the thought of Juvia using that traitor's weapon to protect herself.

The six watch from the comfort of the running vehicle, teeth clenched in anticipation and heart thumping against their chests.

They knew everyone else can fight but it turns out Jellal is very reliable and handy with his own weapon – the saxophone. He's saved Erza a few times and vice versa. He even helped Vice-principal Macao and Loke.

"Shit," Natsu curses under his breath. He shakes his can of hairspray with more vigour and applies pressure on the nozzle again. No dice, it's empty. He swears again, "Shit."

Then a scream catches Natsu attention. He looks up from his the items in his hands.

It's Lucy. Her knife seems stuck between the zombie's ribcage. She's vulnerable and that zombie looks about ready to take a bite out of her.

He drops the lighter.

And just like earlier, Natsu felt a familiar instinct. His green eyes zoom around to see if there was any he can get his hands one. Any deadly weapon he could use to throw and aim. His eyes land on the sharp tools protruding out of Romeo's pockets.

Natsu grabs a screwdriver and aims well. It's an accurate shot. It fractures pieces of the temple, the weakest part of the skull, and the zombie flinches back before Evergreen comes and cracks the zombie's skull open.

"Eat shit!" Evergreen yells.

"Thanks," Lucy says breathlessly to Evergreen, she's shocked from the near-death experience.

"You're welcome. I'll cover you while you retrieve your knife." Evergreen says, proving her bravery.

Lucy nods. She bends down and pulls the knife out of the zombie's corpse then lets her brown eyes wander back to the bus. Lucy looks at Natsu, impressed for a moment. This boy could pull some sick moves, even while injured!

'Thank you,' The blonde mouths out.

He signals her an okay sign before turning to Romeo. "Sorry, I would have asked but I was in the moment."

"No, it's okay." Romeo shakes his head. The freshman hands his senpai his box-cutter and safety scissors. "Go for it."

Natsu takes the weapons before thinking for a moment. He has two more chances to save people. Possibly even one if he has to keep a weapon on hand.

…

True to Natsu's speculation, he ends up using the scissors to save Lisanna and using the box-cutter to stab a zombie who wanders too close to the bus while Gajeel rushes in. Juvia manages to hit a home-run with the zombie's head while Gray sits behind the wheel, ready as a back-up.

Half of the students are tripping over themselves to get on the bus when tragedy strikes – Vice-principal Macao is bitten.

"Argh!" The teacher yells in pain as Laxus and Mirajane acts and swings their chairs down on the zombie chewing on his hand.

"Dad!" Romeo yells in anguish while Wendy shouts from the bus, "Sensei!"

They're nothing but defenceless spectators.

"Dad!" Romeo attempts to rush out of his seat and out of the bus when he feels small hands grab his arm.

"Don't!" Wendy pleads, shaking her head and pulling him back.

"Let go of me! My dad's hurt, I have to help him!"

" _Don't!_ "

Principal Makarov reaches over. He holds both Romeo and Wendy tight and covers their eyes with an embrace. "Don't look, I'm sorry, don't look."

Romeo feels his eyes stinging with tears. It's not the first time and perhaps not the last, but he wishes he wasn't given another reason to cry.

…

"End me," Vice-principal Macao pleads as he clutches onto his wound.

The little remaining students who are still on the squad exchange glances. They've ended plenty of zombie lives but never a living breathing one.

"Sensei …" Lucy's voice trails off, eyebrows curved with sadness.

Mirajane covers her mouth. She's glad Lisanna and Evergreen are back on the bus and unable to see this up-close. If they saw another person they know dying in front of their eyes, she was sure they'd break. Besides Freed and Bickslow's deaths, Elfman must have been the hardest news for them to bear.

"Please," Vice-principal Macao begs. "I don't want to turn into them. I know I'm infected but I want to die human. I want to die knowing who I am before I turn into a monster."

Cana sniffs loudly as she and Loke turn the other way, watching out for zombies while trying to block out the tragedy playing in front of their eyes.

Laxus steps forward. The death of Freed is still fresh in his mind. If only he had acted faster, he could have done something. Well, now he's going to do something. "I'll do it,"

Mirajane feels her heart sink.

"Thank you," Vice-principal Macao says. "Please, don't feel bad for this. This is what I want."

Laxus nods.

"And please, tell Romeo – tell him I love him, one last time."

Laxus swallows the lump in his throat. There's no time for a proper good-bye. He has to do this quickly before he suffers the same fate. The blonde bobs his head again.

"We will," Mirajane says.

"Thank you," The older man replies, closing his eyes and accepting his fate. "Thank you."

* * *

Erza faints in Jellal's arms as soon as they get on the bus. Juvia closes the bus's doors for the last time, everyone's finally safe and in the vehicle.

"Holy shit, Erza!" Gray gasps. He closes the distance between him and Erza then slaps a hand against Erza's cheek to wake his friend up.

Juvia throws a worried look as she continues to drive, "Is Erza-san okay?"

"She must have fought so hard to the point of exhaustion," Jellal says, his tired arms try to hold on and support the redhead's weight. Saxophone and kendo sword forgotten.

The others around them try to help.

Lucy looks at an unconscious Erza then at Natsu. She tells the others, "Natsu and I will look after her."

"Are you sure?" Jellal asks her.

The blonde girl nods. "You must be tired. Just help me set Erza down somewhere."

"I'll help lift her," Natsu offers.

"No, you're ankle's still hurt." Lucy argues, pressing a hand against Natsu's chest to persuade him to back off.

Knowing he won't win the argument, Natsu agrees and surrenders.

"Then I'll –" Gray offers but Juvia mimics Lucy's previous objections.

"No, Gray-sama is still sick. Just sit back and let the others do it." Juvia says.

"Don't argue with us," Lucy tells the boys and Gray lets it go.

Both she and Jellal move Erza to a seat worthy enough for Erza's rest. After all of Erza's hard work and sacrifice. For her tired joints and achy arms and strong will that was broken again and again. Natsu and Gray trail behind just to make sure things go smoothly.

And soon, the people on the bus divide into groups to tend to the stages of grief and negative feelings that the post-apocalypse have pushed upon them.

…

"Hey, Rain woman." Gajeel calls out as the bus exits the school and travels down a now empty road.

"Yes, Gajeel-kun?" Juvia responses, Gray's bat by her side, her eyes glued by her side as her hands drum against the steering wheel.

"Move. We're switching places."

"What? Why?"

"I'll drive." Gajeel says.

Juvia asks again, "What?"

"You heard me." Gajeel crosses his arms. "Move,"

Juvia responses by making a quizzical face.

"You really saved me back there when that fucker tried to get a bite out of me. If you hadn't used your bat, I would have been dead." Gajeel explains.

"But –"

"Look, I know you're tired from driving." Gajeel goes straight to the point. "I managed to relax a bit while I was waiting for you and the stripper, just let me drive."

Knowing Gajeel doesn't always show his soft side, Juvia agrees, "Okay,"

"Go enjoy your time with the ice prick."

Juvia's cheeks turn pink. The memory of kissing Gray comes into mind. "We'll – We'll sit with Jellal-san. He's been through a lot and doesn't know anyone. We'll comfort him."

Gajeel only snorts. "Sure."

…

Gray, Juvia and Jellal occupy a small section of the seats with Gray and Juvia sitting next to each other while Jellal sits across from them.

It's a little awkward trying to make small talk. What are you supposed to say? Something along the lines of 'Gee, wasn't today a crazy day? Seeing people get eaten then coming back to life!' or 'So, how are you feeling?'

It isn't until something clicks to Gray until they have a steady conversation going.

Gray gaps at Jellal. "Hey, wait – I think I know you. I saw you this morning. Aren't you one of the sax guys."

"Sax guys?" Jellal asks. "What do you mean?"

"You were on the bus, jazzing it out."

" _Oh_ ," Jellal makes a face that's between embracement and being utterly morbid. "You saw that?"

"Yeah. So it's true? Come to think of it, why were you having a stand-off with the other sax player anyways?"

"Well, the other guy was playing it all wrong." Jellal defends himself while Juvia listens, not knowing how to contribute to the tale.

Gray says, "Really? It sounded okay to me."

Jellal narrows his eyes at this. "No, it was off pitch."

"Sounds like something an Orchestra Club fanatic would say,"

" _Hey._  Watch your mouth, I'm your senior." Jellal says, obviously offended by Gray writing him off as the weird one.

Juvia cuts in with her sass, "And Gray-sama's the owner of the bus."

"Oh, that's actually a really good comeback," Gray says to Juvia. "Thanks."

Jellal sighs, "Look, I don't want to mess with a dynamic couple. I just want some respect and at least an acknowledgement as a person who had to sacrifice my instrument. It wasn't easy."

At this, Gray's face goes red from the 'couple' comment and Juvia just nods.

She says, "Juvia apologizes. We've all just had a bad day, we're all just letting things slip from our tongue. We're all just moody and grumpy."

Jellal accepts this. "I guess …"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm just a little taken aback." Gray tells Jellal. "I can't believe you used a saxophone to kill zombies."

Jellal looked conflicted by the comment. "I didn't want to sacrifice my instrument but it was either my saxophone or my life,"

"No, I mean – It was pretty cool. Out of all the things you could have used in school as a weapon, an instrument never crossed my mind."

Jellal shrugs.

"You should thank Erza though." Gray replies. "She's the one who made the first move to save you."

"Maybe play that piece you were playing on the bus this morning." Juvia suggests.

"It was  _Careless Whisper_ ," Jellal answers, his mouth in a thin line.

Juvia's face scrunched up. "Okay, maybe don't."

Jellal's eyes travel to the back of the bus. Everyone – the ones who had lost friends and their loved ones sat at the back and prayed for those who had sacrificed their lives – Levy and Jet for Droy. Laxus, Evergreen, Mirajane and Lisanna for Freed, Bickslow and Elfman. Principal Makarov, Wendy and Romeo for Vice-principal Macao.

"Should I … should I say something to that boy?" Jellal asks, gesturing to Romeo. "I heard Vice-principal Macao was his dad. If I hadn't held the bus back, if I knew, he wouldn't have lost his father …"

Gray and Juvia have a short telephonic conversation before speaking up.

"No, I think you should let them be first." Gray says. "Let them comfort each other."

Juvia replies, "It's best we just distract ourselves and not disturb those who want to mourn."

"We wouldn't want to cause any fights since everyone's so emotionally drained. Even with your best intention to apologize, anything can set Romeo off." Gray adds.

Jellal slumps against his seat. "Yeah … Yeah, I guess you're right. I just feel bad."

"Don't be." Gray tells Jellal.

"I just – I feel responsible for his death," Jellal says, he can't help but feel gloomy. He's breathing and alive but he feels dead on the inside. "I don't know if I'll ever feel otherwise."

"Jellal-san's not the only one who felt responsible. Macao-sensei did too. It was his decision to fight with us. He chose to go out there and save you and help the others because he's our teacher and we're his students." Juvia says.

Gray bobs his head in agreement. "He died a hero just like everyone else today who has passed and fought for their friends."

"You may not feel like it, Jellal-san." Juvia voices out. "But, you're a hero too. Don't feel like you aren't."

Jellal looks at his interlocked hands. He didn't know he was shaking all this while. Jellal says with a small smile. "Thanks, guys."

…

"Lucy?"

"Yes, Natsu?"

Natsu turns away from watching over a sleeping Erza. "I need to tell you something before we're interrupted again."

"We were interrupted before?" Lucy asks, tilting her head.

Natsu hums in reply, noticing the people in the bus – Gajeel driving. Gray, Juvia and Jellal talking in low volumes. The people mourning for the dead. Loke and Cana passed out; sitting together, snoring away and heads pressed against each other. They were too tired to care.

"Oh," Lucy reaches out to touch her short pixie cut. "What is it?"

He doesn't chicken out or get distracted this time.

"I like you." Natsu says to Lucy. His second attempt of confessing but it's whatever. "I've liked you for a while now. Like, a legit crush. I've always tried to catch you when you walked down the halls but I always end up missing you. It was kind of frustrating not being able to say this sooner so I guess it's a now or never thing telling you my feelings."

She's taken aback. He likes her? Even with her sweaty face and, cuts and bruises, and sloppy cut hair?

Lucy's face turns pink. "I – That's so sudden, I don't know why you would like me? I'm a mess and ah – You – I –"

Lucy reacts like how every flustered person would. She tumbles over her words, looking left and right for an answer. Her hands do a strange dance.

Natsu's gone through so much right now that being rejected is the least of his worries. They're safe now. They're heading to Margaret and they're going to survive.

"Hey, it's no sweat." Natsu tries to calm her down. "You don't have to think so much into it. I just wanted to tell you. Just say whatever crosses your mind, even if it isn't an answer."

"No, I – I want to give you an answer."

"You do?" Natsu's eyebrows arch high. "Right now?"

Lucy nods with vigour.

"Like, right now as in  _this_ instant?" He asks again.

"Yes. I already know what I'm going to say."

This time, Natsu starts blabbering. "Wow, I thought you'd take awhile. Oh, wow. I'm not sure if I'm ready but okay, erm –"

She stops him by slapping her hand against his mouth. He shuts up immediately. Lucy looks at him with determining eyes, brown staring at green. She opens her mouth and gives him her reply. "Natsu, I –"

* * *

**Groups**

(8) Jellal (everyone's favourite blueberry sinner!)

* * *

**Weapons**

(7) Jellal – Saxophone

* * *

**Dead**

(5) Vice-principal Macao – Sacrificing himself for his students

* * *

**Alive**

Gajeel, Levy, Jet, Gray, Juvia, Natsu, Lisanna, Lucy, Erza, Loke, Wendy, Mirajane, Laxus, Evergreen, Principal Makarov, Cana, Romeo and Jellal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: It would have been unrealistic if someone didn't die. So save one, lose one? Next epilogue then this story is complete!
> 
> – 15 August 2017


	11. epilogue

**reversible graveyards**

* * *

**epilogue**

* * *

It turns out the reason why the roads were so deserted was because there had been a live megaphone broadcast throughout Magnolia, telling the citizens to hide in their houses and stay put. And since Magnolia was closely knitted and too much of a small town to try anything big, everyone did as they were told.

Magnolia High hasn't received the broadcasting as the school was part of newer developments and buildings that were built farther away from the center of the town. Why? To avoid traffic and high land values.

But that seemed to come to a disadvantage, not that anyone could have foreseen a zombie outbreak. However, by being somewhat part of the fresher buildings, by being built on the outer parts of town and all, the result was for it to be too far away for the old megaphones to reach.

Thankfully half the students and staff at the school had managed to survive after Lyon Bastia had gotten a hold on enforcement in Margaret. He was still a traitor in Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser's eyes but he did save their friends and that was enough for them to put aside their differences to bid Lyon a 'thank you'.

The source of the outbreak? Still unknown.

But for now, the situation is kept under control. And that is all that mattered.

* * *

**= one year later =**

* * *

Today is the one year anniversary of the zombie outbreak, the one year anniversary of several deaths of beloved students and teachers, and the would-be two year anniversary of Lisanna Strauss and Bickslow's relationship if he was still alive.

Lisanna subconsciously runs her thumb against the promise ring on her fourth finger – something that was found in Bickslow's locker. A gift that he had meant to hand to her if not for the reanimated Dead and infection and fear for their lives.

If she closes her eyes long enough, she can still picture his handsome face and loving eyes. And if she leaves herself in that state for too long, she remembers the long blurry hours attending his funeral followed by many others moments they had together. She tries not to dwell on the negatives because that is no way to remember the deceased.

"You're such a dork!" Lucy Heartfilia laughs at their shared lunch table as she shoves Natsu Dragneel by the shoulder.

The room no longer smells metallic or has a hint of bleach to mask the scent of blood and death. Instead, it smells like just a regular cafeteria.

"Look who's talking!" Natsu argues back, a big goofy grin on his face.

Lisanna's blue eyes lands on her best friend and his blonde girlfriend. She smiles at their lovey-dovey antics; hands intertwined while beaming at each other.

Natsu and Lucy's relationship reminds Lisanna of her past relationship with Bickslow. The white haired teen still keeps photographs of them together and reads old text messages sent between each other.

"Right, Lis?" Natsu asks.

Lisanna snaps out of her daydream. Jolting back in surprise. She didn't expect to be included in the conversation. She asks, "Huh? What?"

Natsu's grin drops.

Lucy says as she reaches over and pats her friend's hand.

Lisanna stares at anywhere else but Lucy's kind brown eyes. Instead, she chooses to look at Lucy's collar, spotting blonde hair that now reaches to Lucy's shoulders.

"Lisanna, you know you didn't have to come to school today if you didn't feel up for it, right? Everyone would have understood." Lucy reminds gently.

"Oh," Lisanna says, exhaling slowly through her nose.

She knows why her friends are concerned. After all, Mirajane has already graduated and can no longer stick around just to comfort her baby sister. If Elfman was still alive, he'd be graduating this year.

"I'm fine,"

" _Lis_ ," Natsu says, it's spoken in a warning tone as if he's saying,  _Don't lie to me._

Lisanna shakes her head. "No, I'm fine. Really, you guys."

"Are you sure?" Natsu questions, making sure.

Lisanna answers, "Yes, I would rather be here with you two than mope around at home alone."

Lucy gives Lisanna's hand a squeeze. She doesn't want to push the issue too much. She tells her friend, "Alright then,"

"Okay," Lisanna answers back.

They pause for a second, as if to appreciate each other at that very moment. Now – alive and healthy and breathing.

"Are we still going to the cemetery together after school?" Natsu asks, there's no waiver of sadness. Instead, he says it like it's something that shouldn't be seen as a bad memory or sad pastime.

"Of course," Lisanna says as a smile touches her lips.

"Good. Because I made sure to order a ton of flowers in bulk." Natsu replies. "I'm gonna shower our friends with so many flowers that anyone crossing their paths would do a double take for sure!"

Lisanna lets out a chortle. "That's not how flowers work, Natsu."

"It should though," Natsu argues.

Lucy sends her boyfriend a funny look. "You're an idiot."

"But, I'm your idiot." He says to both his girls – his best friend and girlfriend.

The situation feels all too familiar to Lisanna. A couple in love, two best friends, a trio sticking together. It's like déjà vu but with some small modifications. At the end of the day, does anything truly change?

…

"Here, Romeo-Kun." Wendy Marvell says as she passes a soda can to the young boy.

He is no longer a freshman but a sophomore. Or rather, both she and him are sophomores now. They've grown and changed and become better versions of themselves since the horror that dates back to exactly 365 days ago.

"Hmm, thanks." Romeo Conbolt hums and accepts the polite present before he opens the tab and takes a swing.

"How are you feeling?" She asks, taking a seat beside him.

"I'm fine."

Wendy's face morphs into a sad one. She thinks Romeo must miss his father a lot. "You don't have to keep it bottled up –"

"Don't worry about me so much, Wen." He says.

"I only worry because I care about you."

"It's not your job to. I'm thankful but …" Romeo takes a sip and watches his seniors who are smiling despite the hardship they've endured. Did they really face the same monsters? How are they still cheery? "… keep it in mind that I know you care and won't forget. I just …  _know_ ,"

Wendy gives him a wobbly smile.

As Romeo returns Wendy's smile; he wonders if it was a bad thing that, even at this moment, even after resolving things with a certain saxophone player, he wishes he was gone. Not exactly gone like the seniors who had graduated – Laxus Dreyar, Mirajane Strauss, Evergreen, Lyon Bastia, Erza Scarlet and Jellal Fernandez – but like the ones who were infected.

Would Principal Makarov be disappointed? Especially after trying his best to fill in Macao's spot as a father-figure and guardian; feeding him, caring for him and providing hours of one-on-one talks.

Romeo repeats himself, "I know."

…

"It's crazy how chaotic everything was last year, huh?" Cana Alberona says as she watches the lively room.

Loke nods his head. "So much happened."

"Do you think it was a good happening?" Cana asks, her dark blue eyes held no emotion as she says this like it's a casual question. Like it was just a question about the weather.

"I can't say for sure." Loke shrugs. "On one hand, the incident gave us close friends and most of the people on the bus became an item. Laxus and Mirajane, Jellal and Erza, Natsu and Lucy, those guys over there," Loke folded each finger as he listed the couples then pointed to a table where five students sat. "But on the other hand, too many people died."

"Hmm," Cana hums then echoes back, "Too many."

Whatever happened, it happened. But she can't say for sure if the ending was a happy one. Was there truly any happy endings?

…

"I  _still_ can't believe off all the people in this school, you two got together!" Jet says to Gajeel Redfox and Levy McGarden at the table of five.

Levy chokes on her drink as if she's still embarrassed by anyone saying it out loud, her hacking is loud enough for the entire cafeteria to hear.

"I know, what are the odds?" Gray Fullbuster jokes, his hand intertwined with Juvia Lockser's.

"Shut up!" Gajeel snaps. "You guys kissed before you even confessed to each other!"

At this, Gray gives a glare that is equivalent to laser-beam eyes at Gajeel and Juvia's cheeks tint pink.

"Juvia was in the moment!" Juvia defends herself.

Laughter erupted around the table as Juvia turns beat red.

"Don't be embarrass, Juvia, you know we're only saying this stuff because we love you." Levy says, trying her hardest to direct the couple-related embarrassment to someone else.

Juvia replies by making a face, her mouth turned into a pout and Gajeel smirks at how the tables have turned.

Despite having her fair share of teasing and embarrassing moments, Levy likes the friends she's made. She lost a good friend, Droy, but she gained more friends than she can count with both hands. The method wasn't a preferable one, Levy never would have imagined a zombie post-apocalypse would be a way to secure strong friendships. But she will admit, Levy wouldn't be here today if not for these people.

Levy just wishes she didn't feel so conflicted about Droy's death. His sacrifice …

She only blinks out of her sudden case of space-head when Jet taps on her shoulder.

"Yeah?" Levy asks, slapping a fake smile. She knows Jet will see through it though.

Jet looks around the cafeteria, once their sanctuary and now just another eatery. The ginger finds the other half of their circle of friends and asks the people around the table, "Hey, remember that one time –"

A scream silences the chatter in the cafeteria, the sound of double doors flying open and running feet fill the gap. Then a girl with long green hair enters the room, she's panting hard and everyone is staring.

Bisca looks around, taking in deep breathes. Her eyes are big. She looked scared as she clutched onto herself tightly.

"Bisca, what's wrong?!" Alzack asks, worried for his friend; they had bonded over being exchange-students. He jumps up from his seat and scrambles to her side.

"In the bathroom – " Bisca speaks, the volume of her voice loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. "There was this girl; her skin was grey, her veins were protruding and her eyes looked milky! She was acting all weird!"

"Weird?" Alzack echoes. "Weird how?"

"Like, she was moaning and swaying and she – she bit me!" Bisca explains.

It was bad enough that Bisca had to transfer to the school in the middle of the year, she knew she would have trouble adjusting but  _this_ shit? She just got freaking attacked! She didn't understand anything. But it seemed like everyone did because the room stilled. It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Everyone but the newbies knew what was happening.

Then someone whispers, "Oh, fuck."

* * *

–  **OPEN ENDING –**

* * *

**end**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: (plays Hmm what cha say to all the dead characters) That's it! Show's over folks! This is your last chance to same something! Especially you silent bitches, lol!
> 
> – 17 August 2017


End file.
